little miss trouble finder
by SadisticMonster
Summary: story takes place after 4th moive Dom beata his rap and the old crew is back, with the mob as a safty net things are going good. That is until he offers a place on his crew to an old friend Han, who happens to owe tran, putting Sky in a hard place. DONE
1. daily Life

Daily life

I looked at the clock annoyed, this wasn't how I wanted to spend my last year in high school, but I had a very deemed friend that kept me coming. She was half Japanese and was teased by some of the other kids before we had become friends. I looked over at Sukura who had her long black hair pulled back and was writing in her spiral again. I was sure it had nothing to do with the math we were learning. I leaned back playing with the bracelet I had around my wrist. I was thankful that it was Friday and I had plans tonight, though I was also sure Sukura was coming along. Her blue eyes looked at me as I moved pulling out my cell phone checking the text message I had gotten. It was Mia a friend of mine, we took a class together at the local collage. She was also the place I went to for parts seeing that she had a nice shop her and her brother owned. after school come over we have something you have to see I smiled at the texted before typing okay and looking at the teacher with disinterest. Two of my class mates were fiercely taking notes as he explained the log and the natural log.

"Hey Shy what are we doing after school today?" Sukura asked leaning back in her chair smiling.

"Heading over to Mia, why you wanna do something?" I asked and she nodded.

"I need to stop at work to pick up my check." She told me and I nodded. She came from a working class family and held a part time job at taco bell. I worked at my dad's shop when I wasn't doing other things, and he wasn't planning something.

"Alright." I agreed yawning then looking at the clock if it didn't change soon I was going to just leave. After another few minuets the bell rang and I grabbed the bag that I had. It was mainly full of drawings I did for art. I was a more into cars so they had that theme to them, I knew a little about the inside of cars but the outside was more my thing.

"So what's over at Mia's" Sukura questioned and I shrugged.

"No idea I just got the text to come over." I told her as we headed outside to the parking lot. I hated this school and this town, fuck I was starting to hate the whole damn state. I got stares and glares and so much more, no one said anything and left me and my friends alone, but the rumors got back to me. I guess it was the price I paid for being the daughter of the most powerful man in the state, the head of the fucking mob.

"Sounds like fun, hey isn't that Jesse's car?" Sukura asked looking into the parking lot and pointing to the car parked next to my blue viper.

"Yeah I think so." I nodded as we headed over. He was sitting in the car smoking when I knocked on the window. He smiled as I backed up and he got out, he looked like a little kid and renewed after his brush with death.

"Hey what's up?" I asked giving him a hug. He smiled and gave Sukura a hug as well. She normally she didn't like being touched but she was found of him so he was allowed to give her hugs.

"I'm moving to Oregon." He told us and we blinked confused.

"Why?" Sukura asked and I smiled.

"Let me guess they accepted your application?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah there paying for all my schooling as well." He added and I smiled at him then he turned and looked at Sukura softly.

"I cant take my car and I want you to have it." He told her as I unlocked my car tossing my things in the back.

"I cant, believe this, are you sure?" She asked stuttering over her words. He had told me about his plan ahead of time, just incase he did go.

"Yeah you're the only one who wont go crazy in it." He told her grinning. She nodded almost tearing up.

"Okay I'll take good care of it promise." She told him and he grinned.

"You'll get it next week before I leave, I gotta go do something's so I'll catch you two later." He stated and we waved as he got in his car speeding away.

"aw how cute he wants to keep his baby safe." I joked looking at her and she shook her head at me throwing her stuff in the back and getting in. I was about to follow suit when four familiar guys walked my way. There were sons of some of the guys my dad dealt with, meaning I had to act nice.

"Sky we need to talk." One of them stated as he got closer. I narrowed my green eyes at him, we didn't need to talk about anything. I think he was Lances little brother that or Trans one of the two.

"About what Masa?" I asked looking at him and his buddy's. I was starting to wonder if it had something to do with the new guy in Dom's crew.

"The new guy." He stated and I rolled my eyes, sadly that was my main job. My dad had told me along with everyone else that if you had a problem with someone's crew to talk to me. Sukura got out of the car and I saw Mesa check her out as I let out a sigh leaning on the open door.

"What is it?" I questioned tilting my head at him, I didn't care what he had to say but the sooner I did the sooner I could blow him off, now if it was his brother I might care.

"He owes my brother." He snapped and I shook my head, getting mad at me was going to hurt him in the long run.

"So have him talk to me." I stated and Sukura shook her head at him before getting in the car again.

"But-" He started to protest and I shook my head.

"If he wants to talk he can find me at the races tonight, you know I don't do this kind of shit. I have things to do by the way." I told him getting into the car and starting it up. I let out a sigh as they stormed away with a pissed off look on there faces.

"What whiners." I mumbled pulling out of the parking lot and heading to her work. Sukura nodded changing my radio station to a country channel.

"I cant believe they would do that, who's the new guy anyway?" She asked me as I stopped waiting for the light to change.

"Some old friend of Dom and Letty, Han I think his name is. His name hasn't been on the list so he's safe." I told her as traffic started to move again.

"Man I would hate your job." She told me and I laughed.

"Yeah I know I do." I watched as some green car cut though traffic up ahead, it was Letty's car. I looked in my mirror and saw cops heading after her, I quickly turned on my cop scanner and caught what they were saying.

"Green car heading west wanted for street racing, and alluding" The voice stated and some cop came on I tuned it out as I looked at Sukura.

"Hold on tight." I mumbled cutting over and drawing their attention away from her car and on to my own. She was in Dom's crew and his girlfriend it would make him slow down on his side of the deal with my dad, and then shit would hit the fan. I cut directly in front of a cop that was right behind her slowing him down. Her car quit weaving and took off.

"Chase becoming to dangerous permission to back off." A male cop asked and I knew his voice, he was on dad had in his pocket.

"Granted" The female voice came on and I switched off the scanner speeding away. I looked over at Sukura who had her arms crossed while glaring at me.

"What is it now?" I asked as she rolled her eyes.

"One day your going to get busted, Sky what were you thinking!" She exclaimed loudly. I smiled as I took the street to Mia's shop.

"I was thinking ahead." I stated as her eyes landed on the green car sitting in front of Mia's shop. I pulled in the parking lot and got out as Letty was yelling at Vince.

"What the hell were you thinking leaving me out there to take the fall!" Letty yelled as both her fist clenched in rage.

"You didn't now did you." Vince responded coolly and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's because Sky stepped in." she yelled at him before making her way inside, Dom who had been listening spotted us as we walked up, he was pissed I could see that much.

"Thank you." He mumbled as soon as we got close enough, I smiled.

"No problem." I waved at Vince as we headed in I knew Dom was going to let the poor bastard have it. We walked in and Letty was downing a beer while Mia sat talking to Brian. I glanced into the shop and saw Leon along with the new guy Han working.

"Sky, Sukura, I'm glad you're here." Mia told us walking over and gave us each a hug.

"So what did you have to show us?" Sukura asked and Mia beamed, she held out her left hand and my eyes winded as I saw the ring.

"O my god your getting married!" Sukura stated covering her mouth with her hands, Mia nodded as Sukura gave her a hug. I smiled at Mia giving her a hug as well.

"Congratulations, when's the big day?" I asked as Brian walked over putting an arm around Mia's waist.

"Were not sure yet but she wanted you heard it from her." He told us and Mia kissed him on the check.

"Of course I did, their my friends I don't what then finding out from someone else." Mia told him smiling as he shook his head.

"Sky can I talk to you for a moment?" Letty asked as I looked at her nodding. I left Sukura stayed and chatted. We walked outside just as Vince speed off leaving a very pissed off Dom. Letty pulled me over to her car and sat on the hood.

"I just wanted to thank you, you didn't have to do that." She told me as she ran a hand though her hair.

"It was no problem, I checked my radar they said racing, what was that about?" I asked leaning on the wall a few feet away. A sigh left her lips as she looked me in the eye, I had a feeling it had something to do with making a deal with another crew.

"We were talking to Joe's crew, when he proposed a race to see if we could keep up, right as we were getting ready the cops showed up the others left, leaving me and the guy I was racing to take the heat. I bailed as he stayed behind. I'm starting to think it was a set up." She explained to me as Dom walked over leaning on her car as well. I crossed my arms shaking my head, if it was a set up I would have heard about it, unless of course Joe was keeping my dad out of the loop.

"I'll find out for sure." I told the two. Dom looked over to the shop then back at me.

"Think you could get Trans crew to back the fuck off?" Dom asked me, I let out a sigh. This was the part of my job that I hated I couldn't play favorites, and I had to deal with this.

"If your boy is innocent then yes, other wise you know the rules." I told him as I looked toward the open door that showed Leon working with Han.

"Is there any way you could if he's guilty?" Dom asked and I flinched a bit, it was the answer to my unasked question. Dom trusted me to keep that under warps however.

"Not really but there might be a away I'm not sure about. If you take him in your crew his debt would be yours, there might be a way to get Tran to back off, I'm not sure. If your worried about my dad stepping in don't, he's moved this kinda shit for me to deal with." I told him he nodded then looked at Letty who nodded before heading inside.

"So in a way you could make Tran back off." He asked and I nodded.

"I would need a good reason incase he went over my head." I let him know, pissing off my dad was not my idea of fun.

"I'll keep that in mind, you going to talk to Tran?" He asked over at my car.

"If his ass is at the races he might be the looking for me."


	2. Races

Races

Sukura sat next to me on the hood of my car watching as people danced around and checked out others rides. I glanced at her as she checked her cell phone then let out a sigh, I giggled at her.

"No news from Jessie yet?" I asked looking around to see if Dom's crew had showed up yet, Tran was missing as well, along with a few others.

"None, I'm kind of worried, he's normally here by now." She told me putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Its only 10 give them awhile." I told her smiling, I had a feeling that them being late had to do with Mia and Brian.

"Okay okay." She agreed scanning the area, she nodded towards the new group of cars parking in Trans spot. She was like my little look out, aside from working at Taco bell to support her family she asked if she could work for me to help get rid of the debt her father had with mine, my father agreed and that was because she was my friend.

"Aw wonder what's going to happen next." I mused looking over at her as she laughed. She looked at me before shaking her head.

"So what are you planning" She asked as I crossed my arms watching as Mesa got off his bike that was parked next to Trans and Lances cars.

"Working on it, it would help if Dom got his ass out here." I told her looking up into the star filled sky. The things I dealt with on a daily bias was more then a normal person could take, but then again it did come with a few perks.

"You always come up with something, oh." She stated pulling out her phone as she got it out smiling.

"They had a problem with Mia and Brian." She told my responding to his text.

"How come I'm not surprised." I mumbled as Tran and Lance started walking my way. I laughed a bit as Mesa smiled at me as he stood by his friends. He was luckily I didn't make his life hell for making my hard. Sukura looked up then over at me with a less then concerned look, she was used to people heading my way pissed.

"He looks happy." She joked sarcasm dropping in her words.

"Aw my little Sukura is getting some spunk in her." I joked as her phone went off again.

"Shut up." She joked lightly pushing on my arm. Tran and Lance stopped a few feet away and I waved at them before smiling.

"What can I do for you boys?" I asked playfully and Tran grinned.

"Give us access to Han." Tran answered and I shook my head, he knew I couldn't do that. I needed to heat the other guys side even if I did know he owed Tran.

"Try again." I told him adjusting the fingerless gloves I wore. Tran looked at Lance who nodded handing me a piece of paper that he had with him. I took it and smiled, it was a bribe a good one to, at least 4000 dollars, now I wanted to know what this guy had done.

"What did he do?" I asked looking up from the paper and that had the amount written on it, Sukura looked at it and whistled. I laughed a little as Tran crossed his arms, I could sense his attitude picking up.

"That's not important." He told me as I heard Dom's car in the background. I smiled at him getting up.

"That's yet to be seen, I'll arrange a meeting with Dom and this guy with you and your boy to sort this out. But tonight I don't want you or your crew to start anything, is that clear?" I ordered and he nodded at me.

"Sounds fair, you'll call.?" He asked as Lance smiled at Sukura who looked less then happy.

"Of course." I told him as Dom took his spot with his crew. Tran nodded before him and Lance started walking back to their place on the street.

"Why does he always look at me like that?" Sukura asked me, I looked at her puzzled.

"Like what?" She made a face before answering.

"A piece of meat." I laughed as Jessie made his way over to her, they liked each other, that's why I knew he was going to come back after he got out of school/

"Ask Jessie I'm sure he'll tell you." I told her heading over to Dom who was talking to Joey arranged the racers. Joey smiled as he saw me walking up, Dom had just handed him a thing of money.

"Please tell me your buying in, I need another good one to check out his new guy." He told me and I looked at Dom.

"Han." He answered and I rolled my eyes reaching in my back pocket that had a few grand in 100's. I was different then most girls, they wore tight fitting clothes that showed what they had. I wore comfortable baggy jeans with tank tops that showed a little more then most.

"How much is it tonight?" I asked pulling out the cash. Joey smiled as he held up three fingers, I handed him three grand before he walked away. I put the rest of the money away then looked at Dom.

"I hope you know what your doing, there's no way Tran is going to let this go." I told him as we started walking over to the crew.

"Yeah well I know you have a backup plan." He told me smugly, I was pissed that he was right.

"I need to arrange a meeting you and your boy and Tran. You down for it?" I asked, he stopped and looked at me then over at Tran.

"Yeah what about tonight?" He asked, I knew he was asking if Tran was going to make noise about it tonight.

"Got that covered he'll leave you alone tonight." I told him as we started walking back over to his car.

"Alright." He agreed. Letty walked over to me smiling she slung an arm around my shoulder and I knew she wanted something.

"What do you want?" I asked causing her to laugh.

"You need to help me plan Mia's party." She whispered and I grinned this time, I nodded and she laughed evilly.

"I knew you would be down." She smiled before walking away to recruit some more people. I looked over at Sukura and Jessie who were engaged in some weird conversation that had him laughing and her blushing. Dom was talking to Brian and Han when I joined the group and Leaned on Brian's car.

"Whatcha boys talking about?" I asked as Brian laughed at me.

"Oh guy stuff." He joked and Dom rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

"Really now, anything good?" I inquired sweetly.

"Sky." Dom warned and I laughed at him, I was pushing his buttons it was fun, mainly because I could get away with along with Mia and Letty.

"Alright, alright." I joked as Brian laughed before talking again.

"So your racing Han tonight, hmm I can finally see how you race." I rolled my eyes then looked at Dom.

"Blindfold him will ya." I joked as Brian lightly tried to push me over. Han looked at me then at Dom with a questioning look.

"You race to?" Han asked looking at me when Dom smiled. I nodded proudly, I liked cars and thanks to Dom he helped my perfect my racing skills, that were always changing.

"Yeah, she's good, better watch out for her." Mia called leaning across Brian's car. I rolled my eyes at her before shaking my head.

"Ruin all my fun why don't cha." I mumbled looking at Dom who was smiling at seeing his sitter so happy, I wish one of my brothers was like that.

"Races are about to start." Dom told us and I got up walking over to my car leaving Dom to give Han all the headers he needed.

"Get off my car woman!" I yelled at a laughing Sukura, Jessie looked at me helping her off my hood.

"So your racing?" He asked and I nodded. Sukura smiled pulling hair from in front of her face to behind her ear.

"You better win." She told me with an authority tone, I mock saluted her before getting in and starting up my car. It was fast as hell after the upgrades I had put in, dad liked the fact that I was in the community I kept tabs on , so anything car related he paid for. I headed up to the line and sat next to a yellow Honda. The car was one of Trans boys, the car to that was pink letting me know it was Joes Girl. That reminded me I needed to talk to him about the cops, before Dom did. Han pulled up beside me a few minutes latter as I flipped though the stations, Sukura had removed most of mine. I found one of them and waited until Joey was done taking bets. I had the window rolled down letting the music of the used flood out the window, the others had music on as well except for Han he was just waiting. As soon as Joey go up there though my music was off and my window up. I pointed as each car before holding up both his hands, once they were dropped the race started. He dropped his hands and each of us jolted forward, Tran's boy was up front and I smiled I knew he style well, he took his corners to wide which gave me enough room to slide by, Joes girl had and issue with straight shots but could take a 90 degree corner at 80. I had no idea about Han but I had a feeling he knew about me. Right now he was even with me as the first corner came up. Just as I thought the guy took the corner to wide and I slid by along with Han and the pink thing. I took the lead and tried to block Han from passing. The yellow and the pink thing were fighting for Third as another corner came up. I took it a little faster then I should have and ended up right next to Han as we came out. He was a good driver, but with him knowing Dom I wasn't surprised, his whole crew could race. I pulled ahead a little as he kept next to me, he was keeping speed and right now that was around 140.

"What the hell does he have in that." I mumbled as we slowed down to take anther corner. He shot ahead and I groaned he was a drifter.

"damn it all." I mumbled as the pink think flew by using her NOS, she was using it to soon we still had four corners to go. I smiled as the yellow thing started to fall behind when he hit a pot hole. I watched as Han and the girl went at it, I smiled at the next corner this one was the one I was good at. I speed up getting right behind pinky as she speed around the corner before I swung out from behind her and speed past. I knew her car it only had one thing of NOS unlike mine that had two. I had jumped in front of Han who was right behind me we stayed like that for the next two. There was only one left before the straight shot. We took the corner and he NOSed right after it, I did the same and was right behind him. The line got closer and we both used NOS again after a few hundred feet we crossed the last line. I had no idea who had won but Dom was looking smug as we both got out of our cars. Sukura looked at me shocked before shaking her head. Joey rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Damn it all who won?" He asked and the crowd went silent. I laughed as Jessie looked at me with a face.

"Why not spit the winning?" I offered looking over at Han. The pink thing came up and Eva got out of the car, she was Joes wife and a bitch.

"I cant believe this they tied!" She yelled and Joey nodded looking at Han.

"Will that work for you?" He asked and I looked over at Han waiting.

"Yeah." He agreed and Joey split the money giving half to him and half to me. Leaving us both with 6000 each. I looked at the clock and smiled it was only one and I had time to party. Mia walked over to me before smiling at Dom.

"Party?" She asked and I nodded as Sukura got into Jessie's car.

"Fuck yeah."


	3. party

Party

We ended up heading to Dom's new place, it was huge and packed with cars from a few different crews. I parked next to Leon before getting out and stretching, Dom had gotten in good with my dad and that's how he go this place. I knew his story and his record the cops had informed me and my father about it. I sighed leaning on my car staring at the sky, I was wondering if this was going to be how the rest of my life was going to be like. It had been that way for both of my brothers but they wanted it, I wanted a little more.

"Yo Sky you coming in or staring at the sky all night." Letty's voice yelled and I was tore form my thoughts, I could worry about the rest of my life latter.

"Yeah I'm coming!: I yelled back pushing off my car and walking over to the front door where Letty stood. She handed my a beer as I walked in before pulling me into the game room.

"So Hans good right." She asked as we sat down watching Leon and some guy play a racing game.

"Yeah, a heads up would have been nice." I told her taking a drink. Letty rolled her eyes before taking a drink of her own beer.

"That would have ruined everything, that and I never seen a tie before." She told me laughing, I nodded a tie in street racing was unheard of.

"Yeah, damn another first." I mumbled as Mia walked into the room before sitting next to Letty and me.

"Jessie and Sukura look so cute, when are they going to hook up." She asked shaking her head. I smiled at her as Letty laughed.

"After he gets back, he wants to be her price." Letty told Mia and I nodded as Mia looked surprised.

"Yup that's his plan." I told them taking another drink as Mia let out a sigh. Looking at her ring, Letty smiled sadly as I myself let out a sigh.

"Man were all moving on, Jessie's going to school, you and Brian, Leon moving out, and Vince running around like a crazy man." Letty stated before looking at me.

"Your little Sukura growing up and you taking over the underground." she added before taking a drink. I let out a sigh before taking another drink myself. She was right that's what I was doing that's why my dad was putting more and more on me.

"Enough of that talk lets party!" I stated jumping up and downing my beer. Letty's eyes glowed as she got up and downed her beer.

"Aw you sweet little thing, all ready to drink the night away." Leon teased and I kicked him in the back.

"Fuck you." I joked and he leaned back looking up at me.

"Time and place." He added and I rolled my eyes. I looked over at Letty who looked at Mia who looked back at me.

"SHOTS!" We yelled before running to the kitchen , we ran past Dom, Brian and Han who smiled at us.

"Drinking games again." I heard Brian mumbled laughing as Dom joined them. We got to the kitchen and found the Vodka and tequila.

"Which one do we want?" I asked as Sukura walked in the room then groaned. She wasn't a drinker and said we went crazy when we drank.

"Drinking again, go with the Tequila your more entertaining, then with Vodka." She told us and we nodded.

"Want to join?" Mia asked sweetly as Letty grabbed some shot glass's. Sukura held up her hands and shook her head no.

"Aw come up lighten up." I told her smiling as Letty handed me the glass's.

"No I have to work tomorrow." She told us running out of the room.

"Where we drinking?" Mia asked and I smiled.

"Game room." I offered, it had cool lighting and there was less people to watch us make fools out of ourselves. Letty and Mia nodded as we headed to the game room walking past the three guys again. Dom looked at us and shook his head, Brian smiled then added.

"No making out this time ladies." He teased and Mia glared at him, we walked into the game room and set up.

"What game do we want to play?" Mia asked sitting on the floor on the side of the lower table. Letty sat across from me.

"I have no idea." She mumbled and a few minutes latter Dom, Han, and Brian walked in. They looked at us and made their way over.

"Thinking of a game?" Brian asked sitting next to Mia, Dom took a seat by Letty , and Han took the free side of the table.

"Yeah." Letty mumbled.

"Why not truth and dare?" Mia asked as I rolled my eyes along with the guys. Letty looked thoughtful before countering.

"Why not and every time you chose truth you have to take 2 shots and for ever dare 1." Letty offered and I nodded.

"Why not, were going to need more glass's though." Mia added and Brian smiled.

"Why not share." He added and I heard Leon laugh.

"Sharing is caring, to bad Sky don't share." He teased and I threw a pillow at him.

"You're an ass." I joked as he went back to his game, Dom looked at me.

"You good with sharing germs?" He teased, I rolled my eyes and nodded as Letty poured the glass's, putting one in front of Dom and her, one with Brian and Mia, and one in between Han and me.

"Lets do teams!" Mia stated, we all looked at her in wonder before she went on.

"When a member of your team takes a shot you take one with them. Sound good?" We all looked at each other before nodding.

"Alrighty then who wants to go first?" I asked and everyone looked at Mia.

"Got it my game I go first, hmm Letty truth or dare?" She asked and Letty ginned.

"I'm not drunk enough to do dare yet, truth." Letty stated and both Dom and her took a shot.

"Um have you ever had sex with a girl?" Mia asked, Letty smiled and I shook my head.

"Yup and she was a cutie pie, to bad I fucked up her and sky's friendship." Letty answered.

"No more meeting any of my h=gay friends again." I mumbled as she laughed.

"Alright then, Sky truth or dare?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Truth." I answered. Han and I took two shots before she asked her question.

"What are your brothers like?" she asked knowing there was no way I would normally tell her.

"Ass wipes." I mumbled as she laughed.

"Brian Truth or dare?" I asked he looked at Mia who whispered something in his ear.

"Truth." He answered and I smiled.

"Are you afraid Dom would kill you if he found out about last week?" I asked and Mia went bright red, Dom eyed Brian as he took his shots then Mia hers.

"Yeah." He mumbled ashamed as Mia glared at me.

"Your evil Sky pure evil." he joked and I smiled making devil horns with my hands.

"Letty Truth or dare." Brian asked looking away from me she groaned.

"Truth." they took there shots.

"Have you ever found yourself hating Sky?" He asked and I looked at her she smiled at me sweetly.

"Only when she wears tight pants." Letty answered and I laughed high-fiving her over the table.

"Han, Truth or dare?" Letty asked the uninterested male.

"Truth." He answered and we took some more shots.

"What do you think of the racing world here?" She asked and he shrugged.

"More reckless." He answered and I nodded. We were a pretty messed up group of racers but it made us fun. The game went on with just truths until we were plowed then the dares started. Letty was dared to run around the house in her underwear by Mia, Brian was dared to let some random person kick him in the nuts, I was dared to wear a skirt for the next day and currently is was a very drunk Han's turn.

"I dare you to make out with her." He told Letty pointing to Mia. I laughed at him as Brian and Dom looked away.

"Very hot!" I joked as Leon dropped his controller. After a while Letty and Mia went back to there seats and Dom looked at Han.

"Payback." He stated drunk, and Letty smiled at him evilly.

"Brian?" Letty asked as Dom whispered something in her ear.

"Dare." Brian stated as Mia leaned on him.

"I dare you to go get me some ice cream." She stated as he got up. I laughed watching him go. We were almost out of booze and I was starting to get sleepy when he came back. I was leaning on Han who was having a staring contest with Dom. After giving Letty her ice cream Brian sat down and looked at Dom.

"Dom." he asked.

"Dare." He stated taking a shot.

"I dare you to not dare Sky for the rest of the night." He stated and I blinked at him, that was an odd dare.

"Han." Dom asked and I looked up at the male I was using as a pole. He looked at me then back at Dom. I knew I was missing something I just couldn't remember what is was.

"Dare." Han slurred as he took a shot then filled it giving it to me to take a shot.

"I dare you to streak around the house." He stated I fell over when he got up and stripped there were some cat calls as he ran around, I laughed along with the others until he came back and put his pants back on.

"I'm done." Mia mumbled softly and Brian nodded.

"Agreed." I nodded as someone moved me to the couch before falling on the end. I fell asleep after that, with whoever was on the couch as well.


	4. wake up call

Wake up call

I woke up feeling like I had been hit by a train, however I was in a sift warm bed, I didn't remembering falling asleep but I knew it wasn't on a bed. I forced my eyes opened and sat up regretting the movement all together. I looked like the guest room with the lack of stuff, but I thought Dom had given it to that Han guy. I groaned as my phone went off in my pocket I pulled it out as soon as I noticed the ring as my dads. I pressed the talk on my blackberry and waited he never waited for a hello or hi or anything.

"Sky Tran has just told me your dealing with one of his problems I want to know what you plan to do?" he questioned in that annoying military voice he had, not helpful for a hangover.

"I'm setting up a meeting with him and Dom with the guy." I told him closing my eyes in the sudden light from someone opening the door. I cracked my eye open and Saw Sukura holding a glass of orange juice and some pills.

"Why is Dom involved?" He questioned and I sighed, he was going to be pissed.

"He's the guy friend and offered him a spot on the crew." I told him, before hearing a grunt form my dad on the other line.

"Hurry it up Sky." He told me hanging up. I hung up and looked at Sukura who walked in giving me the pills and the glass'

"Leon moved you up here before he went to bed." She told me as I drank down the pills.

"A call form your dad?" She asked sitting at the edge of the bed, I nodded before laying back down.

"I'm under orders to hurry this up, Tran went to him that little fucker." I mumbled closing my eyes as Sukura took the glass. I heard her set it on the side table then her sigh, I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked and she looked at me sadly.

"My father has set up an arranged marriage." She told me and I sat up quickly and encored the pain in my head.

"WHAT! With who." I demanded looking at her afraid I already knew the answer. Sukura hung her head low and I growled getting out of bed.

"Mesa he set you up with him." I asked running my hands over my face. She nodded before looking at me with sad eyes.

"He offered to pay off dad's whole debt, so he took it." She told me and I groaned of course he would make a deal like that. Mesa was Tran's little brother and I called the shots, but she was my fiend. He was trying to take over the underground using his brother.

"Sky I'm so sorry I know he's trying to get to you." Sky mumbled and I shook my head, forgetting out the pain and focusing on my friend she needed me.

"Its not your fault, is everyone up?" I asked and she nodded. I smiled heading out as she followed behind me waiting to see what I was going to do. I headed to the front room knowing that's where everyone was going to be. The house was clear so I knew Dom kicked everyone else this morning, the minute I walked into the room Letty looked at me worried, along with Mia.

"Sky are you okay?" Mia asked and I nodded before looking at Dom.

"When are you good for a meeting?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on?" He questioned, I shook my head at him and he seemed to understand I wasn't going to tell everyone.

"Today's fine." He told me and I nodded. I looked over at Mia who held a worried look.

"Can you keep an eye on Sukura for me a need to do something's." Mia nodded and Sukura grabbed my arm looking desperate.

"Sky you don't have to do anything." She whispered and the whole group looked at her the moment the realized it was personal.

"I'll be fine." I told her before heading out of the house and to my car, I needed two things before I could meet with Tran before the other meeting, and that was a shower and some new clothes. I sped out of the parking lot heading to my house. I knew dad was at his company he owned, he always was, that or over at some whores house. I weaved in and out of traffic I was in a bad mood, I glared at my phone as it went off, I answered and Dom's voice was on the other line.

"She just filled us in, what are you planning?" Dom demanded and I could tell he was alone.

"I got this Dom, what time works for you?" I asked as I pulled up to the gate that blocked me from my home, the guards opened the it and I speed in.

"Sky this is big, you cant take him on alone." Dom tried to reason. I laughed as I turned off the car and slammed the door. A few of the grounds keeper looked at me before running the other way.

"Dom this is my fucking job, as much as I hate it I can use it. Now what time." I told him trying to keep the anger from my voice as I opened the door and headed to my room. I needed to calm down and every one knew it.

"Around 10 tonight. Sky if you need help you call me." He ordered and I smiled. Dom had only been around me for a year, but he became part of my family. The fact that he cared showed why he was the only one my dad worked with, that I got along with.

"Alright, keep and eye on her will you?" I asked walking into my room and grabbing some pants and a tank top out of the dresser.

"Yeah." He answered before hanging up. I smiled throwing the phone on my bed that I never slept in. I grabbed a few more things before heading to the shower.


	5. Metting 1

Meting number one

I had just gotten out of the shower and calmed down when my phone rang again, I was getting tired of people calling me. I walked over not bothering to check the number before answering, I wish I would have it was Tran.

"Hello." I greeted fixing my hair and putting the phone on speaker phone.

"Sky, when the meeting?" Trans smooth voice was on the other end and my blood boiled. I could see why my dad had no friends.

"!0 tonight but I need to talk to you about something." I told him fixing my hair in the mirror and glaring at the phone.

"About?" He asked and I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"You know about what, Tran what are you thinking?" I asked putting back on normal and putting the phone to my ear.

"It was Mesa's Idea, its all good. He's happy, you have one less debt to worry about and Sukura will be taken care of." He told me and I shook my head feeling the headache from last night.

"That's not what she wants. I want you to call it off." I told him and heard him laugh. He was trying to get to me and I knew it.

"Only if you offer yourself to me, I want control Sky and your going to give it to me one way or another. I'll see you tonight." He told me and hung up. I pressed end and put the phone in my pocket, if Tran wouldn't see things my way his life was going to be hell. I made my way out of my room and back to my car. I needed to talk to Dom and Han seeing they were needed players. I knew Sukura was with Mia and Letty most likely out shopping while Leon, Vince, and Jessie plotted, though Dom was going to be in on it I was sure. I drive back calmly and let my music blare from my car as I hit the freeway. I had killed an hour easily and seeing that I had slept till four it was around five. It gave me plenty of time to stop and have a chat with Joe at his restaurant. I took the off ramp before heading to Joes place, it was a nice street and I nice place, you would never guess it was owned by a drug dealer and a street racer. I parked in the parking lot before heading inside. Joes girl worked as a hostess and walked up to me as soon as I entered, I looked at her name tag, Rachelle was her name, now if I could remember it I would be doing good. She looked nervous I couldn't blame her I never came on a social call.

"Is your man in?" I asked her sweetly as she nodded smiling at me.

"He's in back, would you like something to eat?" She asked and I thought for a moment, Joe had an amazing chief named Leaf, he guy could settle any hangover with some of his soup.

"Yeah Soup please." I told her sweetly and she smiled at me, it was a real smile. She led me to a seat before walking away. Joe had a good group he however made some bad choices at times and it bothered me to much to trust him. I sat as a waitress brought me some coffee and I smiled at her before she walked away. It was a helpful thing at times when people knew I was, it stopped all the small talk. I looked around it was a nice place it had a little bit of everything. My smiled grew as Rachelle brought out my soup, instead of leaving she sat down across from me. Her look was worried and tight so I waited for her to say something before I started eating.

"I'm worried about Joe." She whispered and I took a sip of my yummy clam chowder. Waiting for her to explain, I had a felling I knew.

"Tran has been trying to force him into a hard place, that's what caused the big thing yesterday with the cops." She told be and I put down my spoon.

"Tran?" I asked and she nodded falling silent when Joe came out and sitting next to her. He looked at me and I waited he knew what I wanted, beside Leaf's yummy soup.

"He's been trying to take over my turf for weeks now I was trying to get Dom on my side but seeing how things went down." He tailed off and I nodded.

"Why didn't you call me, I know you have my number. I need to know shit like this Joe." I told him taking a drink of my coffee. Ho put his head on his hand looking down, he was acting funny, normally he was smug and fun, but now he looked like carp.

"He threatened me." He stated and I nodded.

"I knew you would find out and be pissed, but I think that was his plan. I don't want to see him in any kind of power Sky, you gotta know that." He told me, I nodded again. I knew he was telling the truth he hated Tran among others but seeing Tran going this low was going to cause problems for me.

"Yeah I believe you, Call me if this happens again." I told him going back to my soup, I was waiting for him to tell me what had happened because I knew he would.

"I called Dom asking him to send two of his people to met to of mine there would be a race then information would be shared, in suitcases so the people with them wouldn't know. Tran must have found out and let the police know. I know he brings in a lot of money Sky but damn this is getting bad." Joe whispered, I agreed with him fully and I had a bad feeling this had to do with my brother in Japan. I was going to need a lot of help to pull of the stunt I was about to, I just hoped that this thing with Han didn't give Tran the edge he needed. Joe and Rachelle left me alone to eat after that saying it was on the house, they wanted this taken care of, I knew that. I finished eating and went out to my car before heading over to Dom's. I knew the place was going to be emptied out because of the races. That made sure Tran and Dom wouldn't be calling the shots out there, it took pressure off the racers. When I pulled up to his house I was right, the only cars there was Dom's, Han's, and mine. I got out and headed in. I didn't bother to knock as I walked in the garage knowing Dom would be in there. I wasn't surprised when I saw him working on his heist car. He was stealing parts again it made a lot of cash and when you had the lawyers to beat the rap he was fine with it. Han was working on one of his other cars when I walked in and leaned on the wall.

"How did things go?" Dom asked not looking up, he always seemed to know when I showed up, it was kind of funny.

"Better then I thought. I talked to Joe today." I told him, this caused him to look up and sigh, he could tell I knew.

"He told you, so did he?" He questioned and I shook my head no, Han was watching now with interest.

"Yeah he told me everything then some, and he thinks it was Tran calling it in." I told Dom who shook his head in anger.

"Why is he pushing so hard at this now?" Dom hissed, I let out a sigh, everyone knew I was taking over soon, I could see Dom didn't realize how soon though.

"My dad is leaving next week to check on my brothers. However I think Tran might being pushed by my brother Dan." I told Dom who looked up worried.

"Next week, leaving you in charge." He asked, I nodded as he leaned on his car. I could tell he wanted out of this drama he had enough in his life, mine just made it worse.

"Yup, that's why I want this shit taken care of." I told him sighing, Han stepped forward looking at me.

"He's leaving you in charge?" Han asked, Dom laughed looking over at Han with an amused look.

"I told you she was a different one. Sky had been doing this shit here for a year. You can trust her and she has our backs, she's the only one in the mob you can trust." Dom told him, I smiled at Dom he was giving me some good feed back.

"Why thank you, now I need you in on my plan." I told them and both turned and looked at me.

"If Tran has a valid reason to go after you, come up with a reason to get out of it, I'll go with it. Also as long as your name stays off the list your safe. If this shit backfires bad we need to take Tran down, I need to know if your going to be in or not when or if that day comes." I told them and Dom nodded without hesitation.

"I wanted him gone for a long time." Dom told me, I smiled. Han looked at me as let out a sigh. I didn't want Dom knowing Tran was doing all this to get to me, or in the good graces of my father. Over the past year he kind became like a brother, and a good friend.

"So you'll go with any lie I come up with?" Han asked causing Dom to laugh, he knew I would, I kept his crew safe.

"Its Sky, she would agree with you to disagree with Tran, no matter what you said." Dom added, I shrugged looking at him annoyed.

"Is there a point to all this." I asked Han who nodded.

"Covering my ass." He stated and Dom laughed at him before becoming serious.

"Don't do anything to bad she is part of this crew to, just in a different way." Dom told Han and I smiled at him. He was always nice to me when it came to things like this but her never called me crew before. Han looked at Dom then at me before nodding, he seemed to have understanding in his eyes.

"I get it." Now I looked at Han surprised he didn't seem to talk much, aside form the time I spent with him last night with our drinking game, he seemed level headed.

"Where's the meet?" Dom asked and I shook my head, it was at the place all my meeting took place at the flats. He sighed shaking his head before going back to work on his car. Han looked at me as I walked over to the car Dom was working on and peaking at the engine. Most people got there head taken off with me though he just moved letting me get a better look.

"Heads bad?" I asked. He nodded at me before looking up then at Han. Han nodded before going back to his own car.

"Jessie's not the only one leaving. Leon is to. I'm going to need anther hand with the heist." He told me and I looked up at him, I knew what he was asking, he was asking me to break rule number two, never work with the people who make you money. I was different then my dad and my brothers and I was all for helping out, I liked danger.

"Really, driver, jumper, what?" I asked and he smiled knowing I'd do it.

"Jumper and I know your good at that." He laughed as I nodded.

"Just let me know when." I told him and he smiled at me. I jumped a little when my phone buzzed letting me know I had a text message. _girl Mesa is all over Sukura and Jessie's ready to kill. _it had came from Letty's phone, I growled and Dom looked up as I dialed Mesa number. I didn't like it when people tried going over my head. Mesa picked up smugly and I could hear Jessie yelling at him.

"Yes?" He asked, I was pissed off again.

"Listen you little fucker keep your hands off my girl, is that clear and you leave them alone." I ordered him, Han looked up at Dom who was still watching me before checking his own phone. I knew Letty would let him know what Mesa was doing.

"Aw but I don't have to she's going to be my wife." He mocked casing me to laugh darkly at him.

"Mesa, she's not yet, and don't do something tonight they may end you in a grave sight tomorrow." I told him and I saw Dom smile before walking over and taking my phone away.

"Stay the fuck away from my crew." He growled in the phone before hanging it up and giving it back to me. I laughed as I put the phone away knowing that he was more scarier then me but two threats always helped.

"So should we head out now?" I asked looking at the two who let out a sigh.

"Lets head out." Dom stated and I agreed.


	6. Metting 2

Meting number 2

I lead the way with Han and Dom following me, it was a little past nine and I knew that Tran was going to be there early. Now if I could keep Dom away form some of the information I knew everything would be fine. I may be the new and not so proud owner of the underground in the west coast, but I found trouble like it found me. I glanced at the radio as a good song came on the made me turn it up. I liked rock, metal, techno, dance, damn near anything with a good beat or sound. I smiled as I hummed along before taking to road that lead to the flats. The cops left the area alone, and the racers stayed off except for a few days a year. That was around race days, they stopped here to size people up before heading on, or heading back. The moment my tires it the off road I floured it, it was a smooth road, one of my favorite places to drive on when I was learning how to race. My eyes landed on the building off in the distance that's where the meeting was taking place tonight, I saw lights on and knew that my dad had sent some guys ahead to keep an eye on me. He may not be around much for me, but he cared and showed by doing stuff like this. I smiled as Dom evened out with one side of the car while Han took the other. I was starting to like Han he was witty and could handle a car, that and didn't insult me for being a woman, I was getting tired of that. My cell rang and I picked up noticing it as Suraka's number.

"Yo?" I greeted hearing her laughing voice on the other end and cheering in the back ground.

"Jessie just stomped Mesa in a race, it was epic. That and Letty beat the hell out of Vince, she wont tell Dom so will you?" Sukura asked, I laughed as I heard some cussing in the background as well.

"Sure thing, hey I'll call you back in a little bit." I told her, I heard her sigh.

"alright be safe." She mumbled before hanging up the phone. We pulled up to the building and I growled at Han who was grinning at me darkly. I got out of shutting off my car followed by Dom and Han, Dom knew this game, I hoped he filled Han in. Tran smiled as we walked to the front of my car as he leaned in his bike. Dom sat on his hood while Han sat on his, I really hoped this worked out. I looked at Tran with waiting eyes. He had to start this and we all knew it.

"He owes my family money." Tran spoke looking at Han with distaste. Dom rolled his eyes huffing before looking at Tran.

"Where's your proof." Dom asked, Lance stood up from his bike narrowing his eyes at Dom.

"Stay-" He started but I cut him off, I wasn't in the mood for games, the sooner I got this taken care of the sooner I could work on keeping Sukura safe.

"Shut up, Tran do you have any proof?" Lance sat back down accepting that I was in charge, Tran narrowed his eyes at me, he had none.

"His name should be listed." Tran told me, I shook my head smiling I checked Hans name wasn't on it.

"Nope, try again." I told him and I saw Dom smirk I had this. Tran stood up taking a step toward me. I looked at him annoyed he was trying to scare me, however I didn't scare to easily just ask Dan.

"He knows it you know it, fuck Sky we all know it." Tran hissed I crossed me arms looking at him.

"You know the rules Tran, you need proof and there is none." I told him as I stood up looking over at Han.

"Unless you agree with him." I sated and Han shook his head.

"I don't even know him." He told me and I had to hold back a laugh, that was I lie I knew that.

"Damn it Sky don't push me." Tran warned, I looked at him darkly he was being stupid.

"Or what?" I dared him, he looked at me darkly smiling.

"Your going to need me when they stab you in the back, you'll regret this." Tran told me getting on his bike as Lance pulled away, Tran followed and I sighed that went so much better then I thought it would. Sadly Tran had a point Dom had a cop in his crew before, Brian, it pulled everyone down and if that happened again I would need help. Dom looked at me seeing the annoyed slashed worried look on my face, he could understand so he stayed quite.

"That went better then I thought." I stated sighing, Dom laughed walked over and giving me a hug.

"Yeah now how about another party, you look like you could use a beer or three." He told me and I smiled laughing. Han looked over at me and Dom before speaking.

"What's this list everyone keeps talking about." Dom looked at me, I nodded before facing Han.

"Each person in my dad's mob has a list of everyone who owes then, or someone else. That list gets passed around. There are four main ones. Mine my brothers and my dads. Then there are tinnier ones that we have other people go though." I told him, Dom shook his head before laughing.

"Paper work." He mumbled I nodded before sighing.

"I really hate my job, you know that." I told him as Han soaked up the new information.

"Yeah I know." He agreed before we headed back to our cars to go get shit faced.


	7. Another day?

thanks 2 all for reading

Another Day

Again I woke up in the guest room, I didn't have as much as I did the night before so I was graced with out a hangover. Sukura was passed out next to me along with Jessie who had fallen asleep on the end of the bed, the playing cards we had been playing with where scattered across the room and I giggled before getting out of bed and heading down stairs. Dom was in the shop cussing at his car, Letty and Mia were out shopping, I noticed from the note on the coffee pot, while the rest of the boys were still sleeping. It was a nice break, I grabbed a cup of coffee before heading out to see what had Dom so worked up. Is stopped as he kicked the hell out of a car, and waited. He stopped before throwing a punch at the car. It was one Vince had wrecked a few weeks ago, he stopped before looking at me while I was drinking my coffee. He sighed before sitting down and rubbing his head. I walked in and leaned on a car nearby him, we talked a lot at times like this. People liked to tell me what was bothering me, most of the time it bugged me but when it was Dom I was fine with it. He tented to keep to himself so after he told me his problems he was nicer to be around.

"What's eating at you?" I asked looking at him before taking another drink of my coffee, he looked at me with sad eyes. I had a feeling I knew what was wrong, it had been a long time coming now.

"Its Letty." He stated and I nodded, Letty had talked to me a few weeks ago, she wanted to settle down get married have what Mia had, now with Mia and Brian engaged I had a feeling things were going to get rough. Dom loved her I knew that along with any man who even tried to hit in her, but he didn't believe in marriage that and he liked living on the edge. I waited as he took a deep breath before exhaling.

"She wants to get married, I'm not sure I want that, but I don't want to lose her." He told me, I nodded I knew this was the problem.

"I see your problem." I told him as he laughed softly before looking at me.

"A least you do, she flipped out on me this morning." He told me shaking his head before looking over at the car he was beating.

"I had a feeling she might." I admitted and he nodded.

"So did I, but she gave me and ultimatum I need to find out what I want before Jessie leaves, or she does to." He told me, I flinched at that I didn't think she would go that far.

"Damn." I mumbled, he nodded and the room went quite as Han walked in with some Coffee, he looked at both of us then at the car Dom was glaring out.

"Letty?" He asked, Dom laughed and nodded, Han walked up next to me and leaned next to me.

"You're the only two that get it." He mumbled, I giggled a bit sometimes I thought the same way, not many people got me that well.

"Its all about what you can live with." Han stated looking at Dom, Dom looked at me.

"How do you do it?" He asked, I smiled I did things I hated and loved everyday.

"Keeping hoping that's what keeps me going." I told him nodding before downing my coffee. Dom nodded as the shop fell silent. I was use to this but I could tell Han wasn't, I smiled looking at my cup.

"So how did the card game go?" Dom asked after a while, I shook my head.

"They passed out on me." I told him smiling at the slight smile on his face before he became grim.

"What are you planning to do about Mesa?" He asked looking at me, I let out a sigh.

"There's nothing I can really do with my dad in town. After he leaves I can pull some string s but I'm not sure how long that would work. There might be no way to get her out of the mess." I mumbled sadly, I had power but not over what people did to get out of debt. I was already tired of this growing mess, Tran always got what he wanted everyone knew that, I just wasn't sure how far he would go to get it.

"I have faith in you." Dom told me and I smiled at him.

"Nice to see some ones does." I stated sighing I was up way to early for this. I sighed things were hitting the fan, Letty wanting to settle down, Leon getting ready to bail, Mia and Brian getting hitched, Han showing up, Tran trying to take over, and poor Sukura caught in a deadly game of cat and mouse. The worst thing was Sukura and Jessie, we all know how much they care for each other, but with all this shit I wasn't sure what to do. I looked down at my clothes I needed to change, I sighed shaking my head, I should keep extra in the car.

"Calm down Sky, before you explode." Dom's voice cut though my thoughts like a knife, he was right my head was about to pop. I heard laughing form Mia and Letty letting me know the girls were home I looked over at Dom.

"You going to talk to her?" I asked lightly, he nodded. I smiled at him as Letty walked in she smiled at me as I left the room, followed by Han. Mia was at the couch looking though a bag. She was all giggles, she loved to shop even I knew that.

"Have fun?" I asked as Han walked to his room. She nodded then looked at me after Han was gone.

"Are they going to be okay, they been on edge for months?" She whispered, I shook my head I had no idea but I went still as Letty's voice rang thought the house. In a matter of minuets the whole house was down stairs and waiting, if things got bad we were going to be needed. Brain sat by Mia in a pair of pj pants, Leon and Vince took to laying on the floor, while Jessie and Sukura shared a chair. Han was the last one in the room with another cup of coffee. My cup had disappeared somewhere when the massive group of people had flooded the room. I looked over at Sukura who had her face buried in Jessie's chest, Mia had done the same thing with Brian. Leon looked up at me then smiled he was going to try to relive some of the stress.

"Hey weren't you dared to wear a skirt yesterday?" He asked and I blinked at him, I had forgotten all about that. Mia looked up nodding.

"Yeah she was, come with me you can borrow some on my clothes while we wait." She stated, I sighed but followed her upstairs, she gave me a black skirt to wear and a black tank top lucky me shoes went with it.

"You look cute." She told me, I smiled as we headed back downstairs. No one had moved, but we could still hear Letty and Dom fighting. Mia went back to her spot and waited as I went back to mine doing the same, before anyone could say anything Letty stormed out pissed off before heading outside, we all heard her car start up then take off. Dom was no where in sight. Everyone looked at me, Dom was never a nice person to be around after something like this.

'You go he wont kill you." Vince stated looking at me, the group nodded as Han just watched I got up and headed that way.


	8. Aftermath

that was harder to write then i thought

Aftermath

I walked in spotting Dom sitting on the hood of his car, he was pissed I could tell that. He looked up at me angrily before letting out a loud puff.

"Its over." He stated darkly, he was tore up, I could tell that much. I sighed before walking over to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked sitting next to him, he was about ready to beat the hell out of the car again, I could tell that.

"She says its because I don't love her, fuck I came all the way out her for her, got my damn record clear for her, and she says I don't love her." Dom snapped, I knew what he meant. Letty as being Letty and it was tearing the group apart.

"I don't know what the fuck a piece of paper has to do with love. That and she thinks that I'm afraid of being tied down. What the hell." He yelled kicking the car.

"Want me to talk to her?" I offered, he laughed before shaking his head.

"Would you, I cant fucking understand her anymore, ever since she got out of the hospital things have been rough." He told me, I had noticed it when we met. Being so close to death changed people and she was no different.

"I'll talk to her. See if I can find out what's going on." I told him. He nodded before looking at me.

"Thanks." He stated I walked out of the house though the back door and dialed my phone, I was calling Letty.

"What!" Letty yelled and I could hear the anger in her voice.

"What's going on?" I asked knowing she knew what I meant. She went silent before talking again.

"Meet me at Joes we'll talk there." She told me hanging up. I headed inside causing everyone to look at me.

"I'll be back later." I told them, no one said anything as I ran out side jumping in my car and heading to Joes, Letty had become like a sister along with Mia, I was worried for her, she was going in a bad way. I got to Joes and parked to Letty's car before walking in the restaurant and making my way over to the table where she sat. I sat down her eyes were clouded as she started looking into her cup of coffee.

"I don't love him. I don't know when It happened but I know now I don't, and I've been taking it out on him. Sky I dint mean to hurt him, I just, I don't know." she mumbled I looked at her sadly.

"Did you tell him that?" I asked, she shook her head at me. I sighed before looking at me, I was younger then them but this stuff always fell on me.

"You should, he needs to know the truth, it might be hard but you could salvage something from it at least your friend ship. Letty if you need us were here you don't have to do this alone." I told her. She nodded before leaning back in her chair.

"I cant help it, Sky I wanted to work it out, but things changed. I have something to tell you but your cant tell anyone." She stated looking at me grimly.

"Its my job to keep secrets." I told her. Letty looked at me before back into her cup.

"I've been seeing Han on the side." She told me, I almost jumped, Han was Dom's buddy how the hell could he do that, how the hell had that been going on right under his noise and mine. I blinked at her as she went one looking in her coffee.

"I asked him to come, we have been talking for months, he came and things just went smoothly, he wants to tell Dom, but now I'm afraid to find out what would happen." I looked at her before shaking my head, I was pissed but this was not about me.

"You and Han need to talk to Dom together." I told her, she looked up at me wide eyed.

"Will you be there?" She pleaded, I nodded. I knew I couldn't stop Dom if and when he lost it but I could try, that's what I did.

Talking

I had cleared out the house, Dom was still in his shop, Mia had gone with Brian out for wedding stuff, Leon had gone with Vince to fine some girls, while Jessie and Sukura had gone out to breakfast. I looked at Letty who was sitting on the couch while Han leaned on the wall. I looked at her she had her head in her hands, while Han keep looking at his feet, they looked guilty.

"Ready?" I asked looking at the two, both paused before nodding at me. I turned walking out to wear Dom was, he was sitting on his car again staring at he now destroyed car.

"Dom?" I asked walking up to him he looked out if it, he looked at me then raised an eyebrow.

"Skirt?" He asked, I smiled he had calmed down form earlier.

"It was a dare remember." I told him stopping next to him looking in his eyes. He shifted looking over to the door.

"Bad news huh?" He asked and I weakly smiled at him before looking at the door. He shook his head walking past me as I followed normally he would have wanted to deal with this shit alone but he didn't even try to kick me out of the house. As soon as we entered the house I saw him tense up, he knew I could tell, I moved toward the wall the was in the middle of the room. It left Letty and Han on one side and Dom on the other, he looked pissed and hurt at the same time. I watched as Letty looked up at him then over at Han, I tuned out what there were saying, but kept on eye on Dom's reaction, he was angry. I didn't need to hear what was being said but I did. Letty told Dom what she had told me, Dom looked at Han as soon as the details of that came out. Anger flooded him as he punched a wall, Letty jumped looking at Han. Han looked at me as I took a step toward Dom was ready to lose it but he stopped looking into the wall.

"I cant believe you two, but I get it, now leave." Dom's voice flowed out calmly, Letty looked at Han before they both made there way to the door slipping out with out a word.

"Dom?" I asked not moving, his hand looked busted from this angel.

"How long have you known?" He asked voice shaky.

"Today, she told me after I talked to you." I told him as he pulled a bloody hand from the wall, it worried me.

"Were you going to tell me if they didn't." He questioned looking at me, it was a unfair question we both knew it.

"I don't know, but seeing as they told you." I stated but trailed off as he glared at me. He was still pissed off I could sense it and I wanted to be anywhere but what I was.

"Would you have told me." He asked again he voice carrying, I looked at the floor I would have despite everything.

"Yeah." I mumbled wondering if Letty knew that if she would trust me again. I took a step forward as he lowered his eyes. His hand needed to be taken care of, and seeing I doubt he realized it I had to say something.

"Your hand." I stated looking at him, he looked down at it then back at me. I walked over to him he might have been scary as hell when he was mad, but I trusted him. Dom looked up at me then at his hand holding it up to for me to see, he cracked a knuckle.

"Let me batch it up." I offered, he looked at me then nodded, I wasn't the enemy here.


	9. night goes on

night goes on

I turned and looked at Dom from my spot on the couch I was tired as hell, he had been ranting all day, but he needed to be watched, basically I was playing baby sitter. Right now I was waiting for Mia and Brian to get back, along with Vince. Leon had crashed over at a blondes house,. Jessie was watching Sukura work making sure that Mesa stayed away. I had no idea where Han and Letty had run off to but I was sure they were working things out. Dom sat in his chair watching a show on TV, I got tired of him pacing and treated to tie him down.

"You can relax Sky I'm not going to kill anyone." Dom's voice stated pulling me out of my train of thoughts.

"I'm not worried about you killing other, more like you killing the house." I mumbled yawning, I wanted a nap, a long nice nap. I had been taking calls from Joe all day after he found out about Letty, news traveled fast around here.

"The house." Dom mumbled laughing a bit, it was the cloest thing he had gotten to a smile all day, and not for lack of trying.

"Don't you have school tomorrow." Dom stated randomly, I sighed rolling my eyes, I had forgotten about school. I would skip but Sukura would kill me, well drag me to school then kill me.

"Shut up." I mumbled again before my eyes finally shut closing out the world.

Dom's View

Dom watched as Sky finally succumbed to sleep, she had been nagging him all day, after she had patched his had for the tired time. He felt guilty this wasn't her mess it was his and Letty's, with Han added in. He never saw it coming but he did get it. Han was a cool cat a player but he was slowing down after almost getting killed in Tokyo. He could see a pattern, Jessie changed after getting shot, Letty changed after almost dying and Han changed after the same thing happened to him. He looked over at Sky again, he wondered how she became his crutch over the past year, she was so young but he leaned on her more then anyone else. He shook his head, he had bogged her down with his problems but never once asked her about hers. He asked for a larger cut she got it from him, he asked her to keep the cops of him she did, he asked her to get Tran to back off she did, and when Han came into town he asked to help protect Han and she did, what had he done for her. Dom's thoughts were interrupted as Mia walked in the house followed by Brian, both looked worried as they saw him.

"What happened to your hand?" Mia almost yelled, Dom shook his head then nodded over to the couch, Mia spotted the sleeping Sky.

"Brian." Mia stated, he walked over carefully picking her up and taking her to the guest room leaving Mia and Dom in the room.

"What happened there's holes everywhere?" Mia asked walking over and kneeling next to Dom.

"Sky fixed it up, I lost my temper a few times." He admitted Mia sighed before smiling at him, he was confused.

"Well as long as that was all you did." Mia breathed looking at him softly. He left out the part about tormenting Sky, it would just casue more problems, and right now he wanted less.

"So how was shopping?" Dom asked as Mia went over and sat on the couch, Brian walked down stairs.

"Great we found the perfect flowers." Mia told him, then looked up sighing.

"Also a bunch of girly stuff." She added as Brian sat down next to her. Dom sighed as Vince came storming in, he was upset.

"Dude I just heard, want me to kill him!" Vince yelled, Dom shook his head at him.

"Nah, I'm fine with it." He lied but if he could see his two friends happy he could live with the loss of Letty. Hell he still had her in his own little way. Dom let out a sigh as the group stated to form back up. Jessie walked in an hour later with a smile on his face.

"Hey Sukura got into the collage around the one I'm going to." Jessie stated and the group fell silent.

"How is she paying for school?' Mia asked looking at him confused.

"That's what I asked, it took some bribing but Sky's paying it. Something about her not being able to go. That's what Sukura said." Jessie told them sitting in a free chair.

"What are we going to do about Mesa?" Mia asked causing the group to go quite. It was a tough questioned Sky was stumped on it and so where they, it was going to take brains and time.

"We'll think of something I'm sure." Vince told them but was looking at Jessie, everyone wanted to see him happy, after everything he deserved it.


	10. Bad days

Bad days

I woke up before anyone else, I sat up looking for the clock in the guest room, it was six damn. I got up grabbing my phone before running out of the house and to my car. I had a little under a half hour to pick up Sukura and get to school. I jumped in starting the car and heading to my house, dad was going to be home but I wasn't to worried, I rushed home all the time he was used to it. The moment I got home I run out of the car heading up to my room, the maids moved as I pushed past them and ran into my room. I took a quick shower before finding a pair of pants and a tank top. I slipped on my gloves and grabbed my bag. My phone went off as I ran down the stairs, I picked up seeing Sukura number.

"Hey are you on your way?" She asked as I answered. I waved bye to my dad before running outside.

"Yeah, on my way now." I huffed getting into the car and heading over to her house.

"So how did things go?" She asked as I weaved in and out of traffic. I hated people as much as I hated mornings. I rolled my eyes at the events of yesterday.

"Better then I though draining as hell though, how did your day go?" I asked taking the corner to her street.

"Great Jessie and I talked, I got accepted to Oregon state." She stated, I smiled as I came to a stop outside her house. She ran out smiling before getting in the passenger side. I looked over at her as we headed to school.

"Great I told you so." I told her smiling before turning my eyes to the road. Sukura laughed at me as I grinned.

"Yeah you did, I'm going to miss hanging out though, I leave next month." She told me, I held back a gasp, I nodded before taking a corner.

"I'll be sure to stop by." I told her smiling, it was a wonderful yet sad thing, she was my best friend sure I still had Mia and Letty but both were caught up with there own thing.

"Yeah you better, or else I'll cry." She teased me and I laughed as we entered the school parking lot. We got out and headed to class, I was hoping for a simple day, no drama or bullshit. We got to class and my hopes were smashed, Mesa had showed up to math, he never did that. I shot him a glare as we took our seats in back, and waited. I hated the fact at who I was at times like this. I had to uphold the peace and protect the people I loved. Mesa sadly moved to sit next to me, I shot him a warning look, after yesterday I was a little more moody and uptight then I wanted to be, or had been in a while. Class started my teacher didn't care if we paid attention or not he got paid either way. Sukura as always started writing in her spiral, she was a writer a damn good one to, her story's stayed with you, mainly because of her use of werewolf's and vampires. I leaned back in my chair as Mesa smiled at me, he was toying with me, trying to push my buttons the worst part was it was working. His friends watched from there spot as I finally had it.

"What do you want?" I asked darkly looking over at him, Sukura looked up form writing before looking back down. She was worried, she wanted nothing to do with it, not now not ever.

"Clam down Sky, I'm just playing deliver today." He stated dropping an envelop on my desk, most of the class had turned and watched, they tried to hide it. He stood up before looking at his friends and they all left. Our teacher was less then fazed at the change in mood but he didn't care. I glared at the rest of the class, before they turned away. I looked down at the white envelop it was unwritten on but it was from Tran I could tell that much. I sighed before opening sure I wouldn't like what it was I found. I pulled out a picture of when I was little, both my brothers were there along with my mother and father. Across the bottom in red was a warning. I have more players then you. It was a simple warning but it got the point across. I slipped the picture back in there were only four people that had a copy of that picture, my brothers Dan and Ron, my father and myself, seeing he had a copy of one told me he was working with one of my brothers and I was betting it was Dan, he was power hungry and insane, also he lived in Japan. Sukura looked over at me as I slipped it in my bag before sighing. I needed to stay calm and not let this shit pile up, I needed a plan.

Else where

Tension was so thick in the shop it could have been cut with a knife, Letty had showed up for work along with Han, both seemed worried about how Dom would react, he just stayed in his office doing paper work. Brian, Vince, and Mia tried to stay out of the way. Dom stayed quite remembering something Sky had told him when he busted his hand for the third time. "Don't let your emotions control you, learn how to control them, that way you wont hurt the people you care about, or your house." He snickered at the thought, she was a smart girl, caught up in a bad way. Dom looked out as Mia made lunch's for some kids who had stopped by, while Letty and Vince teamed up on a car. Brian and Han worked on a different car, they were trying to made it easier for him. He smiled grimly as much as he hated it he felt relived, there was no stress about weather there would be a fight tonight, and if he could learn to not care about the fact they were together, maybe it could go back to the way it was, not the same but close. His crew was his family, and they all seemed to be heading there own way. Dom shook his head as his phone went off it was a text, he looked into the shop trying to see if it was one of them, he opened it up and saw it was from Sukura, she was still in school, they had at least another two hours before they got out. _Trans pulling something, Sky wont tell, can you talk to her? _Dom sighed, he could understand Sukura's worry. He had know for a while Tran was putting pressure on Sky, he also knew that she had been keeping things from all of them. He looked over at had Mia and waved her in, she walked in looking at him sweetly.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at Dom tilting her head.

"Is there anyway you can get Sky to pen up about what's going on with Tran?" Dom asked as Mia leaned on the doorframe. Mia let out a sigh before holing up her phone.

"Sukura texted me to, she keeps that stuff locked down more then anything else, she wont talk unless she needs help, dyer help you know that." Mia mumbled before putting her phone away. Things with Sky was never easy she kept them out of as much shit as possible. Not matter how much it fucked her up, Mia walked away leaving Dom to think, he needed to do something but it would have to wait until Sky's dad left town.


	11. The start of the fighting

This is kinda dark but it picks up in action after this sorry for the wait.

The start of the fighting

The way things were going was far from okay but they were getting better, dad had left, Letty, Han and Dom were talking again. That was the good news, I was sitting at my dads desk going though my work that I needed to do, it was starting to pile up, mainly because I went to school all week, and now instead of going to the races I was here doing paper work. I let a sigh escape my lips as I leaned back and closed my eyes. I had Sukura playing look out for me at the races, just a little while ago she had let me know Tran wasn't there. That was fine the less trouble he caused the better. That and Dom was there what did I need to worry about. I closed my eyes as the number floated in my mind, I needed to get some cash form some of the lower mob guys, they owed my dad. I would sent out the guard to get it tomorrow.

"Boss we have Tran here to see you." A voice came over the wakie I had at my side. I opened my eyes and groaned.

"What does he want?" I asked over it, there was a pause.

"Business." Came the short answer.

"Let him in." I mumbled sadly this was my job dealing with jerks, and horrible people. Tran walked into the office moments later smiling from ear to ear.

"What do you want? " I hissed looking at him darkly. He walked up to me leaning over the desk, they was a slump on the wall and I shot up from my seat this was far from a friendly visit.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded as I saw Lance poke his head in and nod before closing the door.

"Well Sky, your dad is gone, your guards are out for now, mainly because I wanted to make things perfectly clear." He stated walking around the table, I knew that look it was the same look I had seen before.

"Make what clear." I growled as I took a step back.

"I told you I would get it one way or another." I knew that tone to, I was in big trouble, and sadly Dom was right I count take him on alone, that and Lance was at the door just waiting for Tran to call for his help.

"You're a dead man if you go though with this." I hissed as he closed in making me walk back further.

"That would mean you would have to tell, and your to proud so you wont." He stated before diving after me, I headed the other way grabbing a book and throwing it at him, I was well aware what would happen if and when he got his hands on me, but right now my plan was to wear him out then take out Lance. He went for me again, this was becoming a game to him I could see it in his eyes, I was the prey, I didn't like being the prey, I like being the hunter damn it. He went for me again this time knocking me to the ground. I tried to kick him away but failed as soon as a punch to the face made me dizzy. I threw my body weight up trying to knock him off he only laughed.

"The more you fight me the more this will hurt, I can promise you it will hurt." He growled, for the first time in my life a power fear took over. I fought against him again this time harder more desperate, it was meant with another punch, on to the gut then to the face. I was already drained from lack of sleep and over working.

"Get the hell off me!" I yelled, I could hear my guards getting the hell beat out of them as they headed to the door, more than Lance was out there I was sure if it now, I wasn't getting out of this I was sure of it now. I wasn't sure when it happened but he hit me again and my defenses were gone, my head was spinning along with a nausea in my stomach, there was a sinister laugh from Tran as he raped me, my body ached and every time I fought back I was punched in the temple, until I blacked out.

The next time I gained conciseness my body hurt like hell, and I had a nice cit across my lower stomach. I rolled over and heaved, tears threatened to take over my eyes as what had happened set in. He was trying to show my dad that I was weak and that a man should take over, by using me. Again I heaved I forced myself up and started to shake I felt unsafe as I looked around the room, books were everywhere along with my clothes. Hate filled me as I grabbed a blanket that was thrown over a chair. I opened the door looking down at the knocked out men. I raced to my room and jumped in the shower, the moment the water hit me my tears sprang free. I stayed in there until the water was ice and stung when it hit my skin. I got out got dressed before shaking my head. I grappled my keys and ran out of there, there was only one place I could feel safe, only they would understand. I ran to my car starting it and pulling out of the driveway, my hair was dripping wet bruises covered my face, and tears still fell. I headed over to Dom's I knew he would be there even if everyone else was out he would be there. I pulled in his drive way and headed up the road. The house was dark except for a light on in the shop. No ones else car was there they were still out at the races. I got out and ran to the shop door banging on it knowing it was locked. Tears fell faster as I could hear Dom cuss on the other side, maybe I should have kept going. My thoughts were cut short the moment he opened the door and his angry eyes landed on me, they turned worried as he grabbed my upper arms softly.

"Sky are you okay?" Fear was in in voice as tears fell again, he didn't hesitated to pull me in his arms and give me a hug, I shook fear was still in me, not from Dom, but form what would happen if Tran came after me again. Dom lead me over to a car and set me on the hood. He knelt down looking at me with worried eyes.

"Sky what happened?" He asked, my eyes met his as I cried more.

"Tran." I mumbled letting the fear I felt seep into my words, he stood up and gave me a hug cursing under his breath.


	12. Finding out

Finding out

It wasn't long before Sky had fallen asleep still wrapped in Dom's arms, he was pissed beyond pissed, but right now he was worried about the girl he held. He had never seen her so hurt so broken, Mia's words rung in his ears. 'She wont talk unless she needs help, dyer help you know that'. Dom winced knowing that this was her low. Sky had to be one of the strongest women he knew and to see her like this scarred him. He picked her up careful to keep her cradled in his arms. He headed inside and layed her on the couch before calling Mia.

"Yeah?" Mia asked picking up the phone.

"No party here tonight I need you girls here now." Dom ordered there was a pause on the other side.

"What's happened?" Mia asked as Dom looked down at Sky, sky looked horrible, it was clear she had taken a shower but still he looked worried.

"Its Sky." Dom mumbled on the phone.

"Were heading there now." Mia stated hanging up, he knew that Sky wanted to keep this under wraps but as of now, he needed their help, just like she needed theirs. Dom pondered why she would have come to him, and not one of the girls. The he remembered the fear it seemed to explain it all. He shook his head as she twitched in her sleep, even now she was crying. Sky woke up moments later sitting up and looking around.

"Calm down Sky, your safe." Dom told her kneeling down to look in her eyes, he had seen Letty like this once, after she had almost died, that fear at least. Sky nodded her breath becoming even.

"Okay." Sky whispered her voice horse.

"The others are on there way." Dom told her, she nodded shaking a little as she did before, he wondered how much of it was from pain. He felt helpless and the urge to kill Tran was growing by the moment. He could hear the sounds of the cars off in the distance they were coming in fast. Sky's eyes started to close again, Dom caught her before she passed out. I second he laid her down again the others ran in. Sukura was the first one in followed by Letty and Mia. They saw Sky and rused over to her.

"Oh god who did this." Sukura mumbled as she looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. Mia gasped while Letty looked at her with a mixed felling on worry and anger.

"I'm going to kill whoever did." Letty growled as she looked at Sky again. The guys were the next ones in, Jessie went to Sukura's side and held her. Brian looked at Sky then at Mia who was frozen, Han looked worried as he took in the since before him. Leon and Vince stood back both shocked.

"She just passed out again." Dom told them softly.

"Judging by the bruises on her face she might be suffering from a mild concision. Dom who did this to her." Mia demanded looking at him, her eyes full of anger. Sky jumped again and looked at the people around her. Sukura broke away from Jessie and sat next to Sky who looked at her thought bloodshot eyes.

"Sky, your okay now I promise." Sukura told her, Sky smiled as she reached over and gave her a hug.

"Its not me I'm worried about." Sky mumbled as Letty and Mia went to her side.

"Lets get you upstairs okay?" Mia asked, Sky nodded weakly as Letty helped her stand with Sukura.

"I'll get some ice and pain killers." Mia called as the guys stood watching as the two tried to help Sky up the stairs. Jessie made a move to help Sky seemed okay with him as he took Sukura's place, she headed up the stairs and got a room ready. Dom shook his head walking into the kitchen as Mia gathered things.

"Thank god she came to you, I would hate to see what would have happened if she kept going." Mia mumbled, Brian entered the room helping her with the ice.

"Who did it." Mia asked as she let Brian get the needed tools.

"Tran, she was shook up as hell when she got here, it had to happen a little while ago." Dom growled, Mia nodded then looked at him.

"As much as I want that man dead right now we need to be here for her, is that understood." Mia asked her voice holding a power Dom was unaware she had in her.

"Yeah, I need a plan anyway." He lied but Mia was right Sky would never forgive herself if anything happened to them when she was like this. Mia nodded before heading upstairs with Brian in toe. Dom walked out and saw Leon and Vince talking, Han was nodding at what they were saying.

"Dom, were getting him aren't we?" Vince asked truing to look at his friend.

"Hell yeah but first I want to make sure she is okay." Dom answered and looked up the stairs.


	13. Moving ahead

Moving ahead

"Damn it all I'm fine." I yelled as Letty tried to push me back into bed, as soon as I yelled Leon, Jessie and Brian bolted. Mainly because they were the cause of my sudden anger. I had over heard theat Tran had left town, and I was done. I was done crying, feeling back for myself, hurting, I was done with it all there was only one thing I wanted now, and that was Tran, only this time I was out for blood, fuck the rules he was going to die.

"Sky please calm down." Sukura begged as I forced myself up again.

"I'm warning you." I snapped at Letty who was holding me down, she had a determined look on her face.

"Do you worst." Letty snapped back as I let out a sigh.

"I'm sick of this Letty, I need to get shit done, and I want his ass gone." I stated trying to keep my voice level but anger seeped into it at the end. Letty blinked at me with understanding, she let go and I stood up, both Sukura and Mia yelled at her.

"Thank you." I mumbled pooping my neck.

"Yeah but you have to have someone with you, got it, one of us or one of the guys." Letty told me and I raised an eye brow at her she sounded like Dom.

"Yes boss, anything else boss?" I teased trying to lighten the mood, I didn't want them to know I was still scared shitless, but my anger was covering up that fear nicely.

"That's all." Letty stated smiling at me as I nodded.

"So who wants to go with?" I asked looking at the three Sukura stepped up giving me a hug.

"I will!" She stated and I smiled half of it was fake.

"Okay lets go." I told her as we headed down the stairs leaving Letty and Mia to talk, as soon as we hit the bottom I was met with challenge number 2,3,4 and 5. Dom, Brian, Leon, and Jessie had their arms crossed and were looking at me.

"Your not leaving." Dom stated looking at me, I tilted my head at him, well he looked better.

"Yes I am." I shot back and Brian shook his head, a glare from me made him look down.

"No your not." Vince called from the sofa playing a game with Han, Vince and I never really got along to well, but that was because he kept hitting on Mia.

"Shut up." I snapped looking at him then back at Dom.

"Dom I'll be back, promise." I told him Sukura nodded from beside me, I could hear Mia and Letty heading down the stairs.

"I said no." Dom stated, I let out a sigh, now he was being unreasonable. I shook my head knowing Mia would come to my aid.

"Dom let her go she'll be back." Mia called standing behind me, I smiled as I saw him waver.

"Fine." Dom mumbled looking at the four of us with defeated eyes.

"Call if you need us." Dom ordered falling into a chair.

"Yes sir!" I mocked before smiling and heading out with Sukura by my side, as soon as we got into my car Sukura looked at me with those knowing eyes of hers.

"You can stop pretending now." She whispered as the car purred to life, I shook my head at as I pulled out.

"No I cant." I mumbled, I needed to keep this lie up not only for them but for me as well. We headed back to my house were I was greeted by ten of dad's best each looked worried.

"Were glad your safe, when we got here the other's were knocked out, are you okay?" On asked I looked over at him then back at Sukura.

"I want Tran back in town, if he refuses kill him." I snapped and he nodded before rushing out.

"You head into town and collect the money owed, I assume you know who I'm talking about." I asked he nodded before leaving as well.

"The rest of you I want full detail on what's happened the last four days." I snapped as I walked inside followed by Sukura.

"Sky are you okay?" Sukura asked looking at me with a worried look.

"Fine I just need to grab some clothes then we can head out, they'll follow the orders then give me a call." I told her as we headed to my room.

"Okay." Sukura mumbled, she was surprised and for once I could see why. We went to my room where I grabbed a bag and threw in some pants shirt underwear and other stuff inside, Sukura sat on my bed and looked at me.

"What are you planning on doing next?" Her voice was soft and carried though the air, I looked back telling her my plan would only worry her, and right now I needed her to not worry.

"Don't worry about it right now, you have other things to concern your self with like school." I scolded closing up the bag.

"Sky, I don't want to lose you, if your going to do something dangerous I want to know." Sukura protested, I shook my head facing her.

"trust me okay." I offered up, she let out a sigh and nodded.

"Alright if you say so."


	14. I'm not Broken yet

I'm not Broken yet

When we got back all hell had broke lose at Dom's, we walked into a storm, Letty was in Mia's face, Leon and Vince were brawling on the floor, hell even Jessie was giving Brian and Dom shit. Sukura and I looked at each other, I dropped my bag and took a step forward.

"STOP!!!!" My voice echoed though the house as everyone looked at me.

"What in the seven hells is going on!" I demanded, crossing my arms and waiting. Leon pushed Vince off him and looked at me.

"I have no idea." He mumbled rubbing his face, my own hurt just from looking at it, the bruises had faded because of Mia's help but the memory was still there, I shook away the thought I needed to focus and why people were beating the crap out of each other.

"Where's Han?" Sukura ask looking around, there was a puase then a gasp.

"Dom!" Letty yelled running out side, he had a look of guilt on his face, Mia rushed out with Letty followed by Sukura. Great now just to fine out what had happened.

"Please tell me you did NOT throw him out the window..again." I asked knowing he did last week, after that though they were fine, yeah this was a fucked up group. Dom looked at me crossing his arms, okay so he had again.

"You over there, Brian over there, Vince stay where your at, Leon chair, Jessie couch." I ordered pointed at everyone, they did as they were told. I know that normally they would have flipped me shit but right now that was far from a smart thing to do.

"Now boys want to tell me what started this little fight fest?" I asked tapping my foot, everyone looked at each other then back at me clueless. I rolled my eyes you had to be kidding me.

"I know one of you know." I stated then found Vince looking guilty.

"He cheated!" Vince yelled pointing at Leon, yelling broke out and I quickly understood how things went. They started fighting and there was so much stress in the house it spilled over.

"Shut up, it's a game you'll live." I told them reaching over and throwing a pillow at the. Now next order of business find out if Han needs a doctor. Sukura came back shaking her head, I looked over at her and waited with the group.

"He just got knocked out, but he's fine now." She told everyone and I looked at Dom and shook my finger at him.

"No more throwing people though windows." I stated then jumped when my phone rang, it was one of my boys, I walked outside and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Jonny Tran has be located he is currently in Japan and will return within the week, the money you wanted has been placed in the account, also your father called said something about asking us to tell him if anything happens." He stated, I smiled darkly there were treating me as there only leader that was a good thing.

"I want all this under wraps understood?" I asked.

"Yes." He stated and we both hung up, this was one of those times when being in charge worked for me, and that's because I wanted blood. Dom walked out as I turned to walk back in, I could tell the fight had thrown everyone off there game.

"How are you felling?" He asked as I smiled.

"a little better." I told him, another lie I still felt like shit.

"That's good, hey I want you to move into the guest room, we can keep an eye on you here." He offered and I blinked at him.

"I cant, I'll be here a few more days then I'm heading back home." I told him, this time he laughed.

"I don't know why, you sleep here eat here, party here, you already damn near live here. That and what's over there that's not over here?" He asked, he had a point a very good point, but if my dad found out all hell would break loose I was sure of that.

"Work." I told him, that was the truth, as much as I hated it that's were I did all of my work though I need to put a gun in the office. Dom shook his head, he was going to fight me on this, I could already tell.

"No." He stated flatly.

"Dom I don't listen to no's." I told him crossing my arms and meeting his gaze, pushy, pushy, pushy my mind yelled as he shook his head.

"Your staying here."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"You will."

"No I will not." He blinked at me as I said it then looked at me like I was crazy, oh yes here came the order.

"Your staying here if I have to tie your ass down, or worse keep Vince on you all the time." He growled, there it was the golden rule, the orders that all men followed when this man gave them, I almost laughed at the imange that came to mind but didn't.

"Fine whatever." I mumbled before heading in, Dom smiled trumpet. It was a good idea I didn't want people treating with with kids gloves, because I was far letting them know how broken inside I really was.


	15. Lets play

Lets Play

"No not like that you dork!" I yelled as Sukura took a corner in my car, I was teaching her how to drift, or at least the bit I knew. Han agreed to take over once I had gotten the basics in her skull.

"Sorry!" She yelled back as she took another corner. I could see Letty laughing from the lawn chairs set out, we were on the outskirts, a piece of land my dad owned, this way no one could say shit.

"Head back over there." I stated pointed at the group, Sukura smiled heading over. It was a good way to spend my day, not hiding and such, though I had quite going to school. She pulled over there and I got out shaking my head and falling in a chair next to Letty.

"Jessie your up next!" I called looking over at him, he looked over at me then nodded putting down his laptop and running over to my car and getting in as Sukura took off again.

"My poor car." I mumbled, it was going to need a tune up after this among other things. Dom walked over dropping a beer on my lap that I quickly opened.

"So how is she doing?" Dom asked looking over at dust cloud.

"Well beside killing my brakes and getting my car dirty. Okay." I mumbled glad there was nothing her for her to hit, or crash into. Dom took the seat next to me while Leon, Vince, and Han were playing a game of poker.

"Lose?" I asked looking back at the boys, he was great at cars but when it came to cards he sucked. Letty laughed as she gave me a high five then looked over at Dom.

"Shut up." He growled before more laughing erupted from Letty, and myself. I looked up into the cloudless sky, these were the days I lived for. The only people missing were Mia and Brian, that's because there were doing wedding stuff, or having sex. I laughed at the thought they were like two horny teenagers.

"Man I'm gunna miss that crazy ass while she's at school." I mumbled, Letty nodded letting out a sigh before locking eyes with me.

"I know next month both of them will be off in school. Hell I'm thinking about going back." She admitted, I smiled over at her.

"Really?" She nodded before letting out a sigh.

"I want to built engines ya know and if I have the right schooling I can rake in some serious cash." Letty added, I nodded at her she was good at that already should would making a killing as a pro.

"Sounds like a plan, saving up?" I inquired.

"Yeah, Han's helping he thinks it's a good idea to." I nodded looking over at Dom who had a light smile on his face, just a few months ago he was trying to get her to find out what she wanted to do with her life and in under a few weeks she had.

"Sweetness." I stated looking back at Sukura and closing my eyes as she took another corner.

"Tell me when its over." I mumbled as Letty's laughter reached my ears, I swear she never laughed this much before. I pushed her off her chair sending her into the sand, it ended up turning into a sand fight then, we ganged up on the guys.

After night had fallen we were heading back to Dom's and when I mean we, I mean Vince, Leon, Dom and me. Letty had moved in with Han in an apartment next to Mia and Brian, Jessie was currently taking Sukura home. I shook my head as I stopped at a light, thee was still sand in my hair from when Leon had attacked me with sand balls. Even Dom got in on the messy fun, for the first time all week I was happy, not the fake kind either. I flipped though my radio stopping at a Pink song. I glanced over at the car sitting in the lane next to me, it was Vince. He looked over at me he smiled at me slyly, before nodding at the light, so he wanted a little race. I smiled nodding before looking back at the light, it was still on red. I waited my foot ready to hit the gas the other ready to shift. As soon as the light went green we took off, Dom and Leon who were behind us saw what was going on and hung back a little bit. I smiled as Vince stayed neck and neck with me, that was up until we were about to hit another red light. I glanced down I was going way to fast to stop. I smiled as I flew though the light Vince behind me along with Dom and Leon. We were about a mile away from Dom's when his voice came over my cb.

"Last one there makes dinner!" I gasped how dare he want anyone here to cook, we all sucked at it, well unless it was his cooking. I gunned it along with Leon and Vince, Dom was keeping up without a problem. Leon took over Vince's place next to me as we blocked Dom from passing. His house was coming up fast and I was the first one to enter the driveway. Leon was next then Dom lastly was Vince. I laughed as I got out.

"Ha man it sucks to be you!" Leon yelled, I nodding laughing at him, Vince flipped us off before going inside. I looked at my car and blinked it needed to be repainted and add some spunk. That I could do, the whole tune up thing not so much. I let out a sigh as I went in after the others, only this time running upstairs and taking a shower, then changed into a lose pair of pants and I dark blue tank top. I headed back down stairs seeing Leon playing a game with Dom out working on his cars. I looked over a Leon smiling.

"Mind if I join in?" I asked sitting next to him on the floor, he grinned before handing me a controller and we engaged in a game of Halo. He was killing me for the I don't know how many times when Dom walked in.

"Vince ordered pizza, that and can I work on your car Sky, I want to add some stuff." Doms stated making both Vince and me looking at me. I blinked at him nodding then getting my keys and holding them out.

"Sure." I answered and he swiped my keys before walking out.

"That was strange normally he does it with out asking." Leon told me, I nodded before going back and killing him while he was thinking.

"You cheated!" He yelled as I laughed. Before Leon could yell at me more Jessie walked in sitting down next to me.

"Can I join in?" I smiled as he was added making it easier for me to kill Leon, that was because Jessie and I ganged up on him.


	16. Fast Lane

Fast lane

Things were getting back to normal well as normal as it was going to get, I had claimed the guest room as my own. Mia had been running around like crazy and I was waiting for her to show up so we could talk. By talk I mean plan a huge party with Letty who was talking to Dom and Han out in the shop. I was glad things were going good with them again, I don't think I could handle another crazy Dom burst. I kicked my feet up on the table leaning back and looking at the two crazy men on the floor. Vince and Leon were wrestling it was funny, Vince had the upper hand but Leon was a fast little fuck so it could be anyone's game. I was thinking about getting my phone and recording it when Sukura walked in with Jessie at her side, I looked down and almost fell off the couch they were holding hands. What had happened there, I thought they were going to go slow, but judging by the love in their eyes I knew it was a matter of time before Jessie went after Mesa. I smiled at the two waving a bit as Sukura walked over to me walking over to and sitting next to me, dragging Jessie with her.

"I'm so glad to see you up and such. How are you feeling?" Sukura asked smiling with her eyes heavy with worry. I swear she cared more about me then some of my family.

"Yeah the cut on my stomach is healed." I answered sweetly, I was able to fake happy for the most part but Sukura and Dom always knew. I knew why Sukura could tell but Dom surprised me a bit.

"That's good, so were dating now." Sukura whispered changing the subject, I was grateful for that and over all happy foe my friends. I smiled as I looked at Jessie who sat next to her looking a slight sade of red.

"Oh really now, how very nice. I don't need to give you the talk to I?" I teased the two, Sukura gasped turning red and hitting my arm lightly.

"Sky how dare you." She snapped, her smile gave her away. I laughed as the two boys on the floor looked up.

"How dare she what?" Vince asked looking at me confused, I smiled and waved them away.

"That is none of your concern now go back to playing with your friend." I mumbled, Vince shook his head at me and smiled evilly, we had an odd relationship same with Leon and myself.

"Oh really now, what if I make it my concern?" He asked looking at me, I laughed crossing my arms.

"You would have to be smart enough. So Hashanaha you suck." I stated while Leon laughed as I stuck out my tongue.

"Last time I checked you did that." He teased and I smiled. It was nice to see he was unafraid to try and make things go back to normal.

"Oh no from what Leon tells me you do that." I stated as Leon looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh don't be shy now boys, you were just all over each other." I teased casing them to stand up. Sukura and Jessie were laughing as I jumped up and raced out of the room laughing as the others chased me. It was something that was happening a lot around here, me acting like a child it was fun. I ran around the house before bumping into Letty and Han, funny they were in the shop.

"Um Sky?" Letty asked but I looked back and saw the two.

"There gay they like it in the ass." I stated before pushing past her, she got what I was saying and laughed as they followed me. I steered my way to the shop, were I knew Dom would be, he was fun pulling into my little games.

"Give up there's two of us." Vince yelled as I looked back.

"But I'm faster!" I called entering the shop. Dom looked up from the car he was working on. His eyes landed on me as I jumped behind him and stunk my head of from behind his back sticking my tongue out at them. Vince and Leon came to a stop as a smiled tugged at Dom's lips.

"They were being mean to me." I whined sounding like a child.

"We were not! You were the one calling us gay!" Leon shot back, I saw Sukura stick her head in smiling. Okay so somehow I had become the entertainment in the house. Dom looked back at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Gay?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah they were all over each other on your floor." I sated as Vince growled at me. I looked at him grinning.

"And what do you want me to do?" He asked looking at me.

"I just needed to hide." I told him smiling up at him, he was more fun to be around lately, kinda odd at the same time. He laughed as Vince just shook his head leaving.

"I give up, I'll get you later Sky." He called leaving with Leon walking behind him. Sukura shoo her head at me.

"I cant believe you." She stated laughing as well before heading back out.

"You know you should leave them alone." Dom told me as I leaned on his car, he went back to working on the same car.

"But that's no fun, and I can always hide behind you." I stated earning a laugh from him. It was true I could always hide behind him even though he would deny it.

"Right, any news from Mia?" He asked and my face went blank, what the hell had happened to her she should have called by now, or shown up.

"I have no idea." I stated making him look up and met my confused look. His phone rang it was sitting next to my and I picked it up, normally he would kick ass but his phone was new and he was dirty.

"Who?" He asked looking at me.

"Mia, care if I answer?" I asked he nodded for me to go ahead and I answered.

"Mia?" I asked there was a scream.

"HELP ME!" Her voice yelled as someone hung up. I jumped looking at Dom before racing out and finding Jessie, Dom was right behind me.

"Jessie trace the call that just came to Dom's cell it was Mia and I need to know where she is." I ordered and he jumped up getting his computer.

"make it fast." I snapped as Dom gripped my arm.

"Whets going on? He asked voice thick with worry.

"I have no idea but she needs help." I stated.

"She's on the free way leaving a storage unit." Jessie called and I cussed.

"Fuck Tram has her." I mumbled before running out to my car, as everyone else moved into action, I could hear Dom shot orders, telling Jessie and Sukura to stay and keep us updated. As I pulled out Dom's car came out of the shop and the others raced to there's. I was going to kill Tran.


	17. Blood on her hands

Blood on her hands

I was following Dom as he radioed around to see if anyone had seen Tran, there was some help from Joes crew but not much else. I couldn't call in my guys, Dom knew if I did the last thing that would happen to Tran was him being hurt. I shirted as my stomach turned as much as I hated Tran, wanted that fucker dead, I had a slight fear of him. I shook my head as the order to spit up entered my ears. I took a hard right swinging around looking for any sign of Mia, I needed to find her. Yeah I knew that Dom had problems with Tran and his crew before but when I came in I made things worse. I picked up my phone calling Brian I had no idea where he was but he was on my shit list now. There was no answer and worry took over the two were normally together, so if they had Mia did that mean that…Oh crap. I picked up the cb.

"Someone head over to Brian and Mia's place!" I ordered as silence struck.

"I'll do it." Leon answered and I nodded before heading on, Brian would never leave Mia alone and that meant something bad had happened to him. I swung around another corner spotting a bunch of Tran's guys following Trans car. Found that rat bastard.

"FOUND HIM!" I yelled into the CB, I could tell they knew where I was because as soon as the words left my lips Dom's car swung up next to mine.

"We need to block them off she might be in the trunk." I called and I saw Dom's car speed up he was going to take out the bikes with his car. An idea popped in my head as I saw Letty's car in my mirror. I swung over to the side of the street.

"Letty pick me up!" I called into the CB as I parked turning off the car. She pulled up and I quickly got into her car then we took off again.

"You have a plan?" Letty asked her eyes falling on my as I tighten my gloved.

"Hell yeah, you have a gun?" I asked rolling down my window, her eyes widened but nodded.

"Yeah glove box." She stated and I pulled out a 9mil. I smiled as it was loaded and looked at her.

"You need to get in front of them, Dom has almost all the others taken out so it should be clear." I told her. She looked at me with worry eyes before nodding, jumping on the gas and cutting in front.

"I need a box!" I called into the cb as the last biker was taken out by Doms car. Han took one side Vince the other and Dom the back. Letty jumped in front I let out a sigh before sticking my body out the widow and firing at the glass, Tran and Lance were in the car, no one was in the back seat so far so good. The windshield cracked a little the again as their vision became blurred.

"Heading out now." I told Letty who nodded. Lance kicked out the windshield as I made my was to the roof of the car. He was going for his gun as I reached back to wear I had tucked my gun. I pulled it out firing as we headed outside of town. My first shot missed as I shot again as Lance let out a few of his own. I could feel one fly by my head. I fired my last shot landing in right in lance's forehead. One down one fucker to go. Tran was getting annoyed and started to hit both Han's and Vince's car.

"SLOW DOWN NOW?" I yelled to Letty, she started to slow down, giving me the force needed to jump from her car to Tran's. I landed hard on the hood, with broken glass cutting in to my stomach. I met Tran's eyes. Was that fear I saw in them. He searched for the gun Lance had while I crawled up. He got the gun and pointed it at me. I grappled the barrel pointing it away as he fired.

"FUCK!" I called as pain entered my head. That little fucker he was a dead asshole now. I forced my self in punching him in the face with my wounded hand. I crawled in next to him as we fought, I could hear Mia in the truck.

"Your done!" Anger hit me as I kicked him in the face before reaching over and getting to the handle opening the door and sending him out. I took the drivers seat bringing the car to a stop. I watched Dom fall back getting out of the car and walking over to wear a wounded Tran laid. I stopped the car fully, getting out and rushing to the truck the others at my side in an instant. We popped it open showing a crying Mia, her eyes were red, and she had a few bruises on her face. Letty gave her a hug as my rush started to fall. I was dizzy my hand hurt and the fact I had just killed a man sunk in.

"Is Brian okay?" Mia asked shakily it was the last thing I heard before I fell. I could tell someone caught me but I couldn't tell who.


	18. Can I

**So i might end it here or a little after this part. though there might be a seqeal if I do decide to end it here, let me know what you think.**

Can I

I woke up the an annoying beeping sound, my hand hurt, my face hurt, and so did my stomach. I opened my eyes looking around to find an empty room. The last thing I could remember was passing out after we had saved Mia, Mia was she okay. Worry filled me as I tried to sit up, pain hit me and I stopped moving sitting up was not an option. I sighed closing my eyes again, what the hell had happened. Was Brian okay, what about Mia and the others. My eyes opened again as confusing hit me, where the hell was everyone. I shook my head I wanted out of here and I wanted out of here now. I forced my self up forcing my way though the pain. I caught my refection. The left side of my face was bandaged. I looked away spotting my phone next to me, I reached over and grabbed my phone dialing Sukura's number.

"Hey Sky how are you feeling?" She asked as she answered.

"Just woke up. How is everyone?" I asked looking at my hand it was fucked up bad.

"At the house, Mia is at the hospital with Brian but everyone has been here once they found the body of Lance and Tran." Sukura told me.

"Oh Can I-" I was cut off by yelling.

"Sorry cops again call you back." She stated hanging up. I was mixed with emotions, how long had I been out, what the fuck was going on with Brian and what was Sukura hiding, because I knew she was. I let out a sigh, so this was why dad told me never to get to close to anyone, I let out a sigh as I called my guys, I needed to get away from this, the only way I knew how.

With the others

Sukura waited until trying to call Sky back, she wanted to be with her at the hospital but there were cops making sure none of them left until they found out who killed Lance and Tran. Dom walked back in with a puzzled look on his face.

"They just left? All of them." He stated looking at the group confused.

"maybe Sky made a call in." Letty offered, Dom nodded as Sukura stood up.

"Can I go see her now?" She asked and Dom smiled.

"Yeah lets go see all three of them." A sighed escaped everyone's mouth as they rushed out of the house to go see their friends.

With Mia

She sat next to Brian he hadn't woke up yet, she held his hand as she looked down at him, she would be fine as long as she had him. That's all she needed was her love and she could pull though anything. Mia wanted to go check on Sky but she was worried that if she left he would wake up alone, and I far as she knew at least one of the others was with Sky, waking up alone was the worst thing ever. She had gone though it once and it tore her apart. She let out a sigh as her eyes landed on the gun shot wound. Three inches away from killing him, he was luckily so said the doctors. Truth was she was luckily because she was sure she count live without this man in her life, not now not ever.

"I love you." Mia whispered looking at him, she wanted him to wake up and put to rest all her fears, like he had done so many other times before.

Mia looked up as the group entered Brian's room each with a look of worry and sadness.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked looking at Sukura who shook her head before leaving the room. Mia had a bad feeling it had to do with Sky. She owed Sky, Leon had told her that it was her idea to go check out their place, that she had risked her life to save hers. Mia watched as Letty took the seat across form her looking at Brian with guilt filled eyes. Vince sat by the window, while Han stood behind Letty, and Dom took a seat. Both Jessie and Leon had gone to check up on Sukura.

"What happened?" Mia asked again looking at Dom, but her hand never left Brian.

"Sky's gone." Dom answered and Mia looked confused.

"What do you mean, gone?" Mia asked eyes widening.

"I mean she left, she woke up called then we headed over as soon as the cops left, We asked for her room but the nurse told us she checked out, against doctors orders. She wont answer her phone, and Joe said her car was gone from the place she left it." Dom stated rubbing his eyes.

"Why didn't one of you stop her when she woke up?" Mia asked still not understanding, it was Letty who answered.

"Because none of us were with her." Mia's eyes widened as she realized what had happened. After everything she had been though she woke up alone, Mia knew how much that fucked her up and with the way Sky was there was a chance they would never see her again.


	19. Healing

Healing

_**It was two months before anyone had seen or heard from Sky, she had shown up to see Jessie and Sukura off on the plane.**_

I walked into the airport heading to the sounds of loud laughing and Dom's booming voice, I know they had called, and the only reason I knew about this was because Sukura had left a message on my voice mail. I felt better my nightmares stopped, only a slight scar was on my face and my hand turned out find. I had to avoid them for a while. I knew they would want to know why, but I needed to keep that to myself. Sukura came into view, she was looking around earning a confused look from Letty. That was until Sukura dropped her red bag and ran over to me giving me a hug. I hugged her back seeing the water in her eyes along with the confusion.

"Hey don't looks so sad." I told her as the others started to walk over.

"I've been worried about you where were you?" Sukura asked, I smiled at her I was ready to answer that just yet.

"I'll tell you later." I promised and I saw her nod, it was that simple action that told me she understood. Jessie walked over to me as Sukura let go, he gave me a quick hug.

"Thank you." He stated and I smiled oh I knew what he was talking about, but by the others looks they didn't.

"For what?" Letty asked looking at me with mixed emotions.

"For taking care of Mesa, she got the engagement broke off." Sukura told everyone and Mia jumped from behind me giving me a huge hug.

"You did it!." Mia squealed it made me laugh.

"Well call me, we have to go. But thank you for showing up." Sukura told me giving me another hug.

"Yeah you better come back smarter then me or I'm kicking your ass." I joked, she laughed at me before Jessie and her locked hands and headed on. I waited in silence with the rest before they were out of sight. I could feel eyes burning in my back, I glanced over meeting Dom's eyes, he looked pissed. Yeah it was time for me to go. I went to say goodbye but Letty caught on and cut in.

"Were meeting over at Dom's you should come." Letty stated then Mia nodded.

"Yeah we need to catch up." I was trying to think of a way to back out when Dom finally said something.

"See you there." was all I got before he walked away. I smiled at the group now I had to go, or they would hunt me down. Leon stopped at my side as the rest headed out to their cars. I looked over at him, he had a small smiled but his eyes looked grim.

"We thought we lost you." Leon mumbled before meeting me in the eye.

"Hell Dom blamed himself and has been looking for you this whole time. I see Sukura kept calling you. Where the hell were you?" Leon asked the pain in his voice showing.

"You need a ride to the house?" I asked guessing he rode with Vince. Leon nodded I let out a sigh before heading out to my car.

"Come on then." I called back, he followed me.

"How bad were they?" Leon asked as soon as we made our way though a bunch of people.

"Were what?" I asked looking back before heading outside.

"Your injuries." He stated and I sighed.

"I almost died from what I was told." I answered he grabbed my arm stopping me, I turned and looked at him.

"Then why the hell did you leave in the condition you were in?" He demanded and I let out a sigh.

"I have a fear of doctors, after I woke up my first worry was Mia and Brian but after that, my fear kicked up, I had to leave, for my sanity." I told him and I saw guilt in his eyes, I already knew the next question.

"Would you have stayed if one of us were there?" He pushed. I pulled away and continued to walk him right next to me.

"No." I lied and I heard a sigh form his lips.

"You have gotten bad a lying." Leon added, I forced out a laugh he was right.

"Yeah well I haven't had to in a while." I told him as we reached my car. I unlocked the door and we both got in. I caught my reflection in the mirror. My brown hair had grown out to almost my mid back, my eyes were darker and the sky added to my look. I still wore my baggy jeans and tank tops, only now I had a tattoo on the inside of my right wrist that said live, it was covered by my glove. I got it to remind myself suicide was not the way out, living was. Leon got in as I started up the car.

"Where did you go?" Leon asked again this time as I pulled out.

"Leon you're a friend but I need to keep that to myself right now, okay." I told him as we headed out towards Dom's.

"Will you at least tell me what you were doing?" Leon asked almost desperate.

"Healing." I mumbled and I saw his look change, he understood now and the rest of the ride was silent.


	20. Home or Hell

Home or hell

We were the last two that showed up, Leon got out of the car and headed right inside, that was my one chance to bail, but I owned them..I think. I let out a shaky breath before getting out of the car and heading to were the others were, the backyard. I opened the front door and almost fell over, the wall was beat to hell, I was guessing from Dom, he seemed to like beating walls when he was mad. The rest of the house was untouched as I made my way outback. Before I could reach the backdoor Mia and Letty appeared, both had smiles as they spotted me.

"We were worried you would take off again." Mia told me her voice made me feel guilty. That and the look that Letty was giving me didn't help.

"I'm here." I offered as they walked over to me and leaned on the wall. All the guys were outside leaving just the three of us in the house.

"Why didn't you come back?" Letty asked me her brown eyes were heavy and I wondered in they all blamed themselves.

"I.. I had to figure something's out for myself." I admitted while Letty looked at me confused then her anger hit.

"So you left us thinking the worse, my god Sky we were worried you were dead, there was no word form you. Your guys gave us nothing, not even a clue if you were alive or not! We were worried sick about you, then you show up and your only reason is because I needed to figure something's out!" Letty's voice got louder as she reached the end, Mia had to nod, they did have a point.

"Okay so maybe it wasn't the best way to go about it but-" I started but Letty cut in again.

"Wasn't the best way! It was the worst way possible! Hell Sukura beat herself up, Dom beat the wall as you seen, Mia felt bad Brian looked for you the best he could, what was so damn important that you needed to cut us all out!" She was yelling now.

"I was raped then almost died, I was in a treatment center….after I tried to kill myself." I told her my voice barley held a whisper, I saw her look go from anger to shook, Mia had the same expression.

"You what." Mia asked her voice almost braking.

"Why would you do that?" Letty added, I leaned on the wall next to my crossing my arms as nerves started to eat at me.

"My brother was in charge of Tran, my dad knew. He was testing me. Then I realized I had killed a person, played into my families hands, and on top of it found out I was pregnant before you got taken, the accent killed the son of a bitch's baby, and I wasn't sure if I should be happy or nor, so I tired to kill myself, as you see I failed." I told them dropping my eyes to the ground below me, I knew I should have run, sure this place was like home and they were like family, but at times this was hell. I looked up the moment I felt arms around me, both Letty and Mia were hugging me with tears in there eyes.

"I'm sorry I blew up I was just worried." Letty told me and I hugged back.

"I know." I mumbled. We stayed like that until a cough broke the silence. My eyes fell on Dom, by the look he was giving me he had heard everything along with the others. Vince nodded at me as he walked by me, Leon gave me a hug while Han just offered a small smile. Letty looked at me before giving me another hug.

"He kept your stuff safe." Letty whispered in my ear before following after Han. Brian was the next one up, he gave me a hug before smiling at me.

"Its nice to see you." He told me and I smiled at least something's would never change. Mia smiled at me one last time before leaving with Brian, this was there master plan all along, get me to talk with Dom.

Dom watched as the others left before looking back at me he looked sad and a little lost. Guilt went into over drive as I searched for something, anything to say, but my mind raced and came up empty. I couldn't lie to him, he would know, that and I didn't want to. When I finally found the words he started talking and I readied myself for anything.

"At first I was pissed and didn't get it, now I do. I get you needed to find yourself, to sort everything out, I even get your withdraw from everyone. What I don't get is why we didn't get a heads up, from anyone. Sky you had us worried, hell I was worried. I know there's more what is it." Dom stated his voice calm and level, I cringed how the hell did he know there was more, oh wait with my family there was always more.

"I don't want to tell you." I admitted, I saw a ghost of a smirk cross his face before he walked up to me, he was unreadable at times, and I was good at reading him, but right now I was flying blind. He surprised me with a hug, you know the type that are warm and make you feel safe and at home, I missed those hugs, Mia and Letty had different hugs, Mia's always said I love you, while Letty's said don't make me miss you.

"You father called me, he's calling a meeting on the matter with every single man in town." Dom told me, I tensed he knew my father was trying to set me up, and he called him. I was torn between anger and confusion, Dom let me go then smiled at me.

"So is there anything else beyond that, that I don't know?" He asked I laughed for once, nodding. My father was an asshole and after Dan got his ass kicked he told dad everything, yup so now dad though I needed a man aka husband to protect me. It was annoying as hell but then again it was his way of saying I don't want anything to happen to you. Yeah I wanted a normal family at times.

"Did he tell you he wants me married in the next two years." I stated, I watched Dom get a funny look then laugh.

"He wants you to get married in two years, some how I don't see that one happening." I smiled at him, he got me, in an odd way but he still got it.

"Yeah well he'll push the matter till he turns blue, then some more." I joked and Dom nodded before nodding.

"I want you to move back in." Dom stated throwing me off guard, that was the last thing I though he would ask.

"What." I asked baffled. The shook his head at me slightly.

"I want you to move back in." Dom told me slower, I rolled my eyes at him, I swear I was already acting like the old me again.

"Why would you want that, I'm loud crazy and drink you out of booze." I asked stating the facts, he smiled at me before crossing his arms.

"You make my coffee right, and good morning conversation that's not biased around sex or women." He told me and I smiled, Vince and Leon's favorite two topics.

"That and I miss you around here." He added quietly though he stance or look failed to change. I tried to hide my smile.

"Yeah I'll move back in, but I moving some of my stuff in." I told him and he nodded.

"The guest room is no longer for guests, that and all the stuff you had in it is still there." Dom told me grinning a bit as I nodded, he headed into the shop knowing even if I left I would be back. Yeah this was hell at times but it was the only place I had ever felt at home.


End file.
